


奇怪舞步

by fleurdeliser, freakyhat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyhat/pseuds/freakyhat
Summary: Gerard没有别的什么愿望，只希望自己能毫发无损地度过高中最后一年。他很享受默默无闻的生活。真的。他每天活着的盼头就是和Ray一起玩，和Mikey一起搞漫画，每周和他奶奶还有她疯狂的老年朋友一起上舞蹈课。但有一天，Frank Iero出现在舞蹈房里(他很受欢迎，发型很奇怪，整天戴着太阳镜，他甚至不记得高一的时候和Gerard一起上过体育课，当时他们都是初来乍到的loser)之后就缠上了Gerard。显然，Frank Iero有件很不擅长的事——跳舞。他想让Gerard教他跳舞，Gerard则觉得他的生活，离变得更糟不远了。
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	奇怪舞步

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译原文链接  
> 感谢原作者fleurdeliser和theopteryx   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/186978?view_adult=true  
> （需登录才能打开↑）  
> 情人节快乐！  
> Happy Valentine's Day！

Gerard没有别的什么愿望，只希望自己能毫发无损地度过高中最后一年。他很享受默默无闻的生活。真的。他每天活着的盼头就是和Ray一起玩，和Mikey一起搞漫画，每周和他奶奶还有她疯狂的老年朋友一起上舞蹈课。但有一天，Frank Iero出现在舞蹈房里(他很受欢迎，发型很奇怪，整天戴着太阳镜，他甚至不记得高一的时候和Gerard一起上过体育课，当时他们都是初来乍到的loser)之后就缠上了Gerard。显然，Frank Iero有件很不擅长的事——跳舞。他想让Gerard教他跳舞，Gerard则觉得他的生活，离变得更糟不远了。

“妈的。我就知道我公式算错了，”Gerard对着数学书嘟囔着。“天杀的数学，该死的老师在该死的考试里编这么多不可能算出来的题目，还值那么多分。"  
“嘿,Way!又在自言自语了?”Gerard还没来得及稳住身体,就被推着撞向储物柜，书掉到地上。有人从他肩膀上拽下书包，往他头上扔去。那些人来得突然，去得也飞快，接着欢声笑语跑向食堂。  
Gerard揉了揉被撞的肩膀，叹了口气。东西散落地到处都是。他看到那仅有的几支好铅笔被扔到大厅中央。其他人都在赶去吃午饭，几乎没人看Gerard一眼。除了他，所有人都能喝到巧克力牛奶，吃到丰盛的饭菜，留给他的只有该死的青豆和纯牛奶，他只能被困在这捡那些该死的文具，就因为那些欺负他的傻逼混蛋。  
他叹了口气，蹲下来捡自己的东西。他最喜欢的速写本封面上被踩了个大号脚印，他妈的，美术铅笔也被折成了两半。但他打算把断掉的收起来，削削继续用。  
“嘿，伙计，等等!”有人喊道。  
听到这声音，Gerard猛地抬起头，但同样迅速地移开了视线。Frank Iero和他的朋友笑着走过，他的朋友是那个在越野队的男生。Frank的其他朋友可能已经在食堂了。包括那个踩Gerard速写本的混蛋。不过，Frank Iero不是那种会踩自己速写本的傻逼。但他肯定也不是Gerard的朋友。  
这件事一直让他心烦：当时他们都是又胖又蠢的入校新生，经常一起去健身房，Gerarad也觉得他们会成为朋友。但后来，Frank和几个受欢迎的孩子玩到一起，而且减了肥，变得更受欢迎，接着调去了另一个健身房。现在他们都升到了高年级，从那以后就再没说过话。其实当初在健身房的时候，他们也没有多少交流。Gerard也曾经在脑海里排演过很多和Frank对话的可能，但最终也只是想象出来的。在外人看来他还是那个不喜欢说话的怪胎。  
Gerard把东西塞回包里，关上储物柜。仔细检查了一下走廊的地板，确保没有漏掉什么，然后奔向食堂。他其实一点儿都不想去。他知道他只会又一次独自坐在那吃剩下的垃圾。但他实在太饿了，他知道不吃点东西是撑不过下午的。  
他走进食堂时，已经没有人在排队，所有人都在用餐。当 Teresa修女把一份青豆盛到盘子里时，他甚至连叹气的力气都没了，接过那盘青豆和没有味道的鸡肉，拿起一盒纯牛奶。放在牛奶旁边的布朗尼托盘都是空的，只剩下一些面包屑。看到角落桌子都空着，他松了一口气，走到椅子那坐下。Frank Iero正好从他身边经过，看到Frank盘子里那堆被捣碎的青豆，Gerard不禁感到一丝幸灾乐祸。  
Gerard无精打采地拨弄着食物，听着周围的谈话。大多数都在谈论些愚蠢的事儿。邻桌的一对情侣想偷偷摸摸接吻，可正巧有个修女走了过来。Gerard使劲憋着笑，但动静还是很大，邻桌的Karma听到了他的笑声，照他小腿踢了一脚，因为Catherine修女刚拆散这对烦人的情侣，就会过来收拾他。  
“Mr. Way，我警告过你要注意发型。要么明天到校时按照规定给我剪好，要么我亲自给你剪，”她边说边在记过处分的便签上写下同样的话。  
Gerard抿着嘴，什么也没说。等她一转身(估计是又要吼某个学生)，他就叹气起来，低着头直到刘海盖住脸，挡住了他大部分视线。他见过那放在办公室书架上的剪发器，像遗物一样撑在十字架和那些可怕的大眼雕像旁边。  
刚入校时，他也曾经梦想成为受欢迎的人。他希望得到关注，希望有人会喜欢他。但现在他只想毫发无损地度过一整天。不被注意。不被打扰。他只是想在毕业前继续默默无闻，然后永远离开这些人，但这并不现实，他甚至都不能藏在自己头发后面。  
这里简直是地狱。  
但至少今天是星期四，他喜欢星期四。

*

“你画完那个打斗场面了吗?”Mikey挠着鼻子。“我想看Batmam把Ash打得落花流水。”  
“你怎么知道Ash不会把Batman揍得屁滚尿流?”Gerard一边问，一边把背包移到另一个肩膀上，“他又不介意偷袭。蝙蝠侠有道德。而Ash只有火炮。”  
“但他完全失去战斗力了，这种情况下Bruce Campell都能打败Bruce Wayne——”  
“你真是胡扯，老弟——”  
“你就是不想给我看这一页，肯定画得很棒。”  
Gerard叹了口气，“它在我速写本上，但我还没画完。先上车我再给你看。”  
Mikey开心地扬起嘴角，他们站在公交站台，冻得发抖，手插在大衣口袋里。有时Gerard真的很喜欢这样住在离学校远的地方——他可以避免遇到那些在学校生活里浪费他的时间，而又自命不凡的家伙们——但上下学的过程却让人讨厌。特别是当公交车晚点的时候。就像今天。  
Gerard说:“真希望这学期我们能天天一起午休。”他的鞋子在路边的泥泞中踩得很脏。“我们可以边吃午饭边画漫画。我一个人真的很浪费时间。”  
Mikey看着他。“看漫画还是吃午饭?”  
"吃午饭"  
“好，我猜也是。今天的布朗尼蛋糕真的很好吃。你吃了吗?”  
“是的，很好吃!”他盯着自己的脚，等待冷空气从鞋底渗进来...他不需要Mikey的怜悯。  
他们沉默了几分钟。公交车到了，他们最喜欢的座位正好是空的，Gerard领着Mikey，让他靠窗坐下。  
Mikey期待地看着Gerard：“嗯?”  
“目前还是草稿，”Gerard说着拿出速写本，翻到那一页。对页上有一个脏脚印。Gerard瞥了一眼正在盯着脚印的Mikey。他希望Mikey不要问这件事，因为他真的不想谈起。好在Mikey的目光又滑回到画上，静静地看着。  
“太棒了，”他赞赏道：“不过那是什么?”  
Gerard看着Mikey指着的地方，叹了口气。他在包底摸了摸，拿出橡皮。“我第一次画得不太好。忘了擦掉这部分了。”  
Gerard擦掉了Ash头上伸出的手，开始画背景。  
“你应该把它们放在建筑物的边缘。”Mikey建议道。“让战斗显得更加激烈。”在剩下的时间里，Gerard都在画Mikey建议的东西。  
公交车每颠簸一次，Gerard都气得跺脚。

*

回到家后，Gerard直奔厨房，给自己做了个三明治，接着脱掉了外套和领带。  
刚回到楼上，爸爸把钥匙递给他，说:“告诉她明天要过来一趟，我们要为Selina阿姨安排生日聚会。”  
“好，我待会就回来。”Gerard边说边快步走出门去。跳过门前的最后一级台阶，向汽车走去，钥匙在他手上发出丁当响声。那车很旧，而且闻起来有股味道，但那并不重要。他一边哼着小曲，一边从口袋里掏出一盘磁带，它在磁带机中呼哧呼哧地转着，发出粗糙、响亮的吉他和弦声响。Gerard把音量调大，直到车窗格格作响，然后开始倒档。  
十分钟后，他把车停在奶奶家门前，她已经站在路边等着了。他弯下腰，砰的一声打开了副驾门，她坐进车，把音乐关小了一点。  
“这周又在听Misfits了?”她边说边系上安全带。“我估计进坟里也会听到他们的声音。”  
“奶奶，别这么说，”Gerard边说边把车驶离路边。“这不吉利。”  
“啊？我又没说这有什么不好。至少我死后不会无聊。再说，谁能嫌我不吉利?留着这发型的小屁孩？”她笑着拽了拽耷在他脸上的一绺头发。  
Gerard叹了口气，继续开着车。“学校让我剪掉。”  
“什么时候？"  
“不知道，要明天之前吧。我可能会在今晚回家后剪。”  
“这太不像话了。如果你告诉他们不剪，他们能怎么样?”  
“他们会亲自给我剪。”  
“这可不行。谁知道她们技术多烂，修女们所有头发都藏在帽子里，她们的发型估计更糟糕。”  
Gerard强忍着不笑。“没关系。不管谁剪，它看起来都很蠢。”  
“不可能，我孙子可不能带着这么糟的发型去上学。给你交了这么贵的学费，我不会让他们糟蹋你的漂亮脸蛋的。”  
"奶奶——"  
“舞蹈房的厨房里有剪刀，正好。”  
Gerard叹了口气。“他们还都想帮忙吗?”  
“当然了。你知道老年人——在任何能管闲事的地方都想管管。”  
“你确实是这样，”Gerard说着，把车开到路边停车场上。天已经相当黑了，但舞蹈房的旧亮灯招牌几乎照亮了整条街。  
“你准备好了吗?”  
“宝贝，在你还没准备好出生之前，我就准备好了，”她一边说一边解开了安全带。  
Gerard努力憋笑，假装翻了个白眼，但还是忍不住咯咯地笑，他知道奶奶也在他旁边笑。  
这是他今天最开心的一件事。  
他把车停好，走到副驾驶座旁为奶奶打开车门。伸出手臂让她挽着，扶她下车，护送她去了舞蹈房。Gerard从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门，轻轻按了下电灯开关。  
“Gerard，过来扫扫地。Trudy好像上节课又忘了。我不知道一个12岁小孩练芭蕾怎么能弄得这么乱。”这是个日常工作，在过去的两年里，他们几乎每个星期四都在这么打扫地面。Gerard从壁橱里拿了把扫帚。他扫着地，人们开始涌进舞蹈房。奶奶向每个人打招呼，Gerard也向他们挥手致意。  
把扫帚放回原处后，他打开音响，确认播放机里放的是正确的CD，音量也刚刚好。大家便开始随着Buddy Holly的音乐起舞。跳完第一支舞后，交换了舞伴。  
“嗨，Henderson太太，”Gerard问候道。Henderson太太喜欢领舞，而且跳得很棒。  
“嗨Gerard!在学校还像以前一样痛苦吗?”她问。Gerard点了点头。  
“那太糟了，别难过，你就快毕业了。”  
Gerard对她笑了笑，随她的舞步转过来转过去。  
下一支舞结束后，他们又换了舞伴。这次是Wembley夫人。她的声音就像她从十几岁就开始吸烟(她确实吸烟)，她的手就像她一辈子都在干粗活(那也确实)。  
“晚上好啊!”Wembley太太尖着嗓子说:“听说我们待会儿要用厨房剪刀给你剪头发。”  
“您这就知道了?我们才跳了两首曲子。你们一定有老太太的超感觉力什么的。”  
“我没有超能力，但我对头发真的很在行。我丈夫从战场上回来的时候，我就帮他剪头发，你知道，他自己的胳膊不能举那么高。我保证会让你的头发更好看。”  
“Wembley夫人，就算你的理发能力再高超也不能让它好看起来。”  
“胡说!”她的手抓得更紧了，“我一看就知道——你只要敢抬起头，让别人都能看到你的  
脸就行了。”  
Gerard有点脸红，但不打算说话了。老人们认为你可爱并不算数，尤其是其中有你奶奶的时候，但总比没人夸你好。尽管她们已经超出了他的择偶年龄范围，和性取向范围。  
舞蹈课剩下的时间就像往常一样过去了，每堂课最精彩的部分就是他们学以致用的时候，每个人都集中精力把自己的脚整理好，把手放在正确的位置，排演得恰到好处。在那一刻，Gerard完全忘记了学校，忘记了他速写本上的脏脚印，忘记了所有让他紧张到胃部不适的人，只感觉到玩得很开心。  
CD机嗡嗡响起来，奶奶大声拍着手引起大家的注意。  
“现在!”她的声音盖过了谈话声，“谁来帮我给Gerard剪头发?”  
Wembley太太手里拿着剪刀。“这里!”  
Gerard叹了口气，他感到有几双手把他推向厨房。"奶奶们，认真的吗？"

***

Frank Iero真的跪累了。他向后靠了靠脚跟，减轻了膝盖的压力。他已经记不清时间了，但弥撒应该快结束了。通常坐在后面的学生会慢慢排好队，开始吃圣餐。Andrew突然使劲用胳膊肘捅了Frank的肚子，他疼得几乎叫出声来。  
“快看猫王，”Andrew低声说。Frank抬头看了看，过了几秒才认出是Gerard。在Frank记忆中，那个人长得一点也不像Gerard。他习惯了Gerard原来的样子，只要他能逃过检查，头发就会一直不剪。好吧，他现在确实有点像猫王，但也不错。（真的很好看。）  
“怎么样?”Andrew咳了一声笑，但Frank觉得这没什么好笑的。Gerard拿着圣餐，在胸前划了个十字，回到座位上坐下。Frank不由自主地盯着他看，又转过头尽量不显得太明显。  
每个人都做完了弥撒，回到座位上，致辞也说完了，他们便站起来排队离开。Andrew向过道走去，Frank知道他要去找Kevin，就跟在他后面。Frank虽然不着急去上课，但还是很高兴弥撒结束了。Andrew抓住Kevin:“天哪，你看到Way了吗?”他那傻逼的猫王发型是怎么回事?”  
“什么?”Kevin问，Andrew指向Gerard。  
“天哪，这是我见过的最怪的东西了，”Kevin大笑着说。Grerard瞥了他们一眼，肩沉了下去。  
Frank皱起了眉头。  
突然，有人搂住他:“兄弟们，今晚J俱乐部有个派对，来玩吗？”  
“我爱死你了Chris，”Kevin说，“我可不想和我妹一起度过周五晚上。”  
“那太好了，我的朋友。你呢，Andrew?”Chris问。  
“当然，老兄。”Andrew回答，他们都期待地看着Frank。  
“你们去你们的吧，我今晚有事，”Frank笑着说。Chris一拳打在他胳膊上，Kevin和Andrew嘘着口哨，这时预备铃响起来。  
他们散开去上课，Frank急忙跑去英语教室。课上有个小测验，他想再花一两分钟来复习。Frank坐到座位上，拿出笔记本，把上节课的笔记读了一遍。他老是把梭罗和爱默生混淆起来。Gibson先生进来，宣布了个写作比赛，并且希望所有学生都参加。通常Gibson都会推荐这种性质的比赛：如何迫使你成为一个作家。他话讲到一半时，门开了，Gerard走了进来。他的头发很明显被蘸了水的梳子梳过。但Frank真的没有时间去想这件事，Gerard的打断让Gibson提前结束了讲话，他开始分发测验卷了。  
Frank在作文里东拼西凑，但总体感觉不错，总体价值取向还是很关键的，他耍小聪明用了几句书上原文，这样也看不出来是瞎编的。  
午餐还是像往常一样恶心(该死的青豆)，但后来Rhonda Jackson走了过来，吃了一会儿豆子。她并不在他们的圈子里，但却是他们餐桌和派对上的常客。她负责学校戏剧表演的灯光布置，经常和他们一起上英语课，她总是帮Frank修改作文，让他的语法不至于错得太离谱。Frank很喜欢她，尽管她说她只喜欢自己的猫，但这一切都不言而喻。  
“Gibson的小测验你考得怎么样，Frank?”她问，把头发撩到耳后。  
Frank翻了个白眼，摆弄着盘里的青豆。"谁知道呢，真的。我不知道那家伙从哪儿找来的题。”  
"哈，我也不知道，我认为他把超验主义引用——"  
“哦，天哪，你们这些书呆子，别再说那些书呆子话了。”Andrew打断了她的话。“我们不想整天谈论学校的事，尤其是在周五。”  
“你们考砸了又不是我的错，同学，”Rhonda笑着说。  
“我没有说我考砸了!”Andrew有点慌。单纯就是出于嫉妒。  
“说到星期五，你们这些混蛋周末打算干什么?”她边问边从Andrew盘子里偷了一份冷炸菜。“你们今晚要去Ford家吗?我听说他请了那个很酷的乐队。”  
“不可能，伙计，Ford家太差劲了。“J俱乐部今晚有个大派对，你应该带上你的朋友和我们一起去，”Kevin说。  
Rhonda微笑着向前倾了倾身子。“J俱乐部?我以为他们查得很严的。”  
“我认识看门的人，”Chris笑着说。“他是我表哥。”  
Rhonda张嘴想说点别的什么，铃声却响了。餐厅里挤满了人，学生们都在匆忙地把盘子里的剩饭倒下掉，以便准时上下一节课。那些家伙先一步走了，去了学校另一边的体育馆，而Frank还有微积分课。他叹了口气，把盘子往垃圾桶边上重重地磕了一下，厌恶地看着那些青豆像胶水一样粘在盘子上。噫。当他把托盘置好，转身一看，Rhonda就在他身后，带着轻松的微笑看着他。  
“Rhonda ，嘿。”他睁大了眼睛说。“呃--”  
“你真的很讨厌这些青豆。”  
“嗯，是的。有什么事吗?你不是要去上Louis先生的经济学课吗?”  
“是的，我正要过去。你今晚要去Ford家吗?还是J俱乐部?”她问道。  
Frank推开食堂的门，等她走在前面才回答。"其实我都不去。我爸爸一会儿过来，我们要一起去修车。”  
“真的吗?那挺好，车出什么问题了？”  
“行驶还正常，但音响完全坏了，所以我们想改造一下它。虽然没什么必要，但至少我可以在车里听CD了。”  
“好吧，我保证我不会告诉别人你有‘黑手党老爷车’，”她笑着说。“那我们星期一见吧?”  
“好，周末愉快。”说完，他微笑着挥了挥手，然后转身向微积分教室走去。想到即将到来的周末，他笑起来。真的没有什么比在星期五下午被微积分和物理困住更糟糕的，但这都不重要了。他马上要迎来一个美好的周末。

*

“嘿，妈，我回来了!”Frank喊道，把背包丢在前门。  
“把你的包拿到房间里去!别以为我没听见你扔书包!”她在屋里喊道。Frank叹了口气，又拾起他的包。每次都是这样，她是怎么做到的?他拖着沉重的脚步走到他的小卧室，把背包扔在床上，接着把领带和外套扔在上面。换上了牛仔裤和连帽衫，终于可以正常呼吸了。过了一会儿他又蹑手蹑脚地回到厨房，妈妈正俯身盯着特别版报纸，专注地看着上面的小字。  
“我要去买点菜，”她说，头也没抬。“你有什么想吃的吗?意大利面怎么样?”  
“意大利面就好。我要去Jordan家接Delaney。让她在这儿待一会儿好吗?”  
妈妈抬头看着他，笑了笑。“好啊，Jordan一家出城要多久?Delaney要不要在这过夜?”  
“真的吗?”  
“当然，没什么不可以的。不过一定要让她睡在你的房间里。”  
Frank笑了。“谢谢妈妈！”  
他穿上大衣，从前门挂钩上取下汽车钥匙。刚走到一半，妈妈又从厨房探出头来，手里还拿着报纸。  
"Frank!"  
“什么?”他边问边走回屋里。  
"趁我还没忘——你爷爷下星期要出城，所以你得开车帮你奶奶办点事。我们得谈谈学校上次说的高年级旅行。去海边的那个旅行?你得给你爸爸打个电话，问问他能不能帮你付注册费。否则- - - - - -”  
“好，好，我知道了，”Frank低下头。“等我回来再谈。”  
妈妈笑了笑。“好吧。那时我应该已经从商店回来了。想吃冰淇淋吗?”  
Frank敲了敲门把手上方一块粗糙的木板。“巧克力味的可以吗?”  
“当然。回头见。”  
Frank关上身后的门，从前门的楼梯上跳下来，来到停着车的车道上。是那辆破车，但那至少是他的车。他再做几个月的兼职，这车就可以退休了。他慢慢地把车驶出车位，朝Jordan家开去。

*

“Delaney!嗨,Delaney!”Frank喊道，钥匙打开沉重的前门。“你在哪儿?”  
兴奋的一声"yip!"从屋里应答了他。他走进去，Delaney在他的小窝那开心地转着圈，跳到笼子的前墙上。他扫了一眼柜台上Jordan夫妇留给他的便条和联系电话，然后折起来塞进了口袋。他转身走到狗窝旁，Delaney叫得更响了。  
“嘿Delaney!"Frank边说边笑着蹲下来解开门闩。“你好吗?”  
他一开门，她就跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，投入了他的怀抱。她一定是他见过的最漂亮的德国牧羊犬，Jordan家有Delaney这样的狗狗真是太幸福了。她一次次跳起来，拼命地想舔Frank的脸。他笑着把Delaney搂在怀里。  
“你今晚可以和我一起回家，你知道吗?”他问道，伸长脖子避免狗狗舔到他的牙，“那太棒了。”  
我可不是每天晚上都能把这么好的姑娘带回家的”  
Delaney只是叫着，舔他的脖子，Frank笑得很开心。  
***  
“你觉得Ray是认真的吗?他真的要把我们的漫画放他表弟的店里试卖?”Mikey一边问，一边和他哥走向公交站。  
Gerard眯着眼睛望着阴暗的太阳，叹了口气。周一早上是最他妈糟糕的。“我不知道诶。反正也不算是真正的漫画，就像垃圾杂志一样。我倒觉得他能卖出去。那什么，我们可以绕到咖啡馆那走吗?我觉得风大得都像在扇我的脸。”  
“去你的吧，这是一部真正的漫画。你现在精神状况那么差，就是因为你昨晚和Ray一起通宵，老哥，而且他的伏特加简直是垃圾。”  
“我知道。只有我去找他玩的时候才会熬夜。我真希望他也来上我这所垃圾学校。"  
"在他们学校，学生都不需要打领带。还可以选修音乐。”  
“你想选音乐吗?”Gerard问道。Mikey在学校里从未对任何事情表现出真正的兴趣。Gerard也并没有责怪他的意思  
Mikey跳过水沟里成堆的雪，朝咖啡店走去。“也许吧。”  
早晨的咖啡馆那很暖和，很安静。Gerard点了两大杯咖啡，打开咖啡盖子让它冷一会儿，便站在车站等车。公交车终于过来了，轮胎在光滑的路面上发出咯吱咯吱的噪音。等到咖啡冷到可以喝的时候，他们又不得不挤在学校大门外，拼命大口地喝着咖啡，勉强在铃响之前把空杯子扔进了垃圾箱。  
“再见Mikey。”Gerard一边说，一边把包甩回肩上，转向高年级教学楼。  
“再见Gee。祝你在学校过得愉快。”  
“你很搞笑,Mikey Way。”

*

在无聊的一个星期里，英语课算是比较有趣的部分。作业是按照自己选择的风格写一篇短篇小说，而Gerard整个星期都在埋头学习(没有和Ray一起玩，没有和Mikey一起画漫画，也没有和他们一起看僵尸电影）来写艾米莉·勃朗特风格的小说。还好，学校里没有人像希斯克里夫那样整天爱沉思的混蛋，但是有很多长长的走廊，有幽灵，还有一些孤苦伶苦的年轻人，他们都是可怜的混蛋，有真实例子就很好写。当Gibson在课堂上评到Gerard的作文时，他微笑着，对全班同学宣布Gerard写了多么伟大的杰作。  
而当Gibson先生走过Frank Iero的桌子时，Gerard忍不住笑出来。“至于你，Frank，”他把作文发给Frank。Frank的眼睛瞪得老大，盯着卷子上红色的花体字:“excellent work”史蒂芬·金的例子可能太简单，或者太老套了，但是这个用法非常聪明。给我留下了深刻的印象。继续保持！”  
Frank的一个朋友，Andrew之类的人，在老师继续分发作文的时候，一拳打向Frank的胳膊，但Frank似乎并没有挨到。Gerard看到他也在低头看着自己的作文，静静地微笑着。

*

然而,Gerard这周剩下的几天过得糟透了。他因为被老师表扬,遭到其他同学的冷嘲热讽,那些人不喜欢学校里有人比他们付的学费少,成绩还比他们好,于是那天下午,一些混蛋在体育课上偷了Gerard换下的裤子。导致他现在被迫在走廊上,满脸通红地穿着西服配短裤,到失物招领处找裤子和腰带（他们还偷了腰带）。Gerard的短裤大了三码,除了隔几秒提一次外,他也没有其他办法正常走路。  
周二有个突击考试,Gerard前一天晚上忘了复习,好多题都没答出来。和Mikey在车站等车的时候一直在下雨,上了车后才发现背包拉链忘了拉,所有的书和速写本都淋湿了。他又花了一晚上用吹风机把它们吹干,就为了做他那该死的作业。  
周三上课时,教室里正式传来了毕业舞会的消息——这足以毁掉Gerard一整天。  
周四大家还在热闹地讨论着即将到来的舞会,Gerard没有理他们,在那本吹干后皱巴巴的速写本上画了很多同学们被怪物吃掉的画。校足球队的一些混蛋照例在去吃午饭的走廊上捉弄着Gerard（谈论着那天Gerard的裤子被偷的事）,Gerard没有理会他们 尽量不让其他人发现地对Mikey点了点头。（幸亏他们没有欺负Way家的另一个孩子。  
但还好,今天是星期四,他喜欢星期四。

*

Wembley夫人显然在家练习过了,上次她老是跟不上Gerard的步子。  
“很棒!Joan!保持住!”奶奶在她坐在音响旁大声叫道。Wembley太太欢呼起来。Gerard尽量配合着她。  
这周他们学了更多舞步,虽然很复杂但跳起来不错,有些老人甚至比年轻人更擅长转圈。  
“你也自己偷偷练了,是不是?”Wembley夫人领着Gerard转了个圈。  
“哦,嗯...就练了一点——”Gerard走了会神,“似乎有人这周过得不错。”  
Wembley夫人微笑着:“当然!我还活着,不是吗?没有比这更好的了。你这周过得怎么样?”  
Gerard换了个位置,“跟您差不多。但我觉得自己应该用'幸存'而不是'活着'。”  
“Gerard,注意你步子的大小!Joan,别把他的腰抓得那么紧,都快抓出印子了,我还要跟他妈妈解释。其他人跳得怎么样了?”奶奶在后面喊道。人们纷纷回应她,接着继续跳舞。  
下一支舞是他和Marino太太一起跳,Marino太太是个矮小又强势的女人,她从Gerard小时候就喜欢逗他玩,开玩笑说要把他抢回家养。她也是个很棒的舞者,尤其喜欢狐步舞。  
"这周过得怎么样,Marino太太?”曲子一开始他就问道。  
她微微一笑,示意他的手摆好。“很好。我丈夫要去佛罗里达过一个星期,所以房子就归我一个人住了。”  
“啊,那挺好的。”  
Marino夫人笑了,然后看上去好像刚刚想起了什么。  
“Gerard,我一直想问你——你在Queen of Peace那上学吗?”Marino太太问。Gerard在脑子里数着步子"一二三四"才反应过来。  
“嗯,是...是的。”哦天哪,他希望她没有听说过他在学校的事迹,也许已经有人告诉她了——  
“我孙子在那儿上学,他和你一个年级。你认识Francis吗?”  
Gerard想来想去。虽然他不是很喜欢交际,但学校很小,他几乎认识所有人。其实这是种生存策略,你必须学会避开该避开的人。但是,他不认识有人叫Francis Marino。  
“不认识。或许他和我的圈子不一样吧。”  
Marino太太看上去有点失望,还想再说些什么,这时Henderson太太拍了拍她的肩,和她聊了起来。  
因为奶奶很注重卫生,Gerard离开前又扫了遍地。然后跟Grayson先生谈论起天气,Grayson先生退休前是个气象学家,但上了年纪变得健忘,老是聊同样的话题,Gerard早就记住了该怎么回答他的问题。  
门口有几个老人站在一起聊天。每周都是这样。大家还没准备好离开时,都会在门口逗留一会。Gerard笑了笑,过去帮Calloway先生调整助行器（他不能再跳舞了,但每周还是会来玩）。几分钟后,奶奶开始招呼大家回家。房间里空了,只剩下门边几个人。Gerard仔细检查了一下厨房和卫生间,关锁好门窗。突然注意到Marino太太还站在那和奶奶聊天,他便走过去道晚安。这时,他听到一个熟悉的声音。  
"奶奶,你准备好回家了吗"  
Gerard好像被施了咒一样。不能动弹,也说不出话。他甚至连看都不敢看,唯恐他最担心的事发生了。  
“等一下,Francis,这是Gerard。他是你们学校的学生。”Marino太太介绍着。  
“对的。我们高一的时候好像一起上过体育课。”  
我天。  
Gerard只敢面对着Marino太太说话“我..嗯..我不知道他叫Francis。”肯定是Frank。Gerard却忍不住朝旁边瞥了一眼,感觉到自己的脸涨得通红。Frank靠在他那辆破旧汽车的引擎盖上,穿着牛仔裤,双手插在连帽衫衣兜里,超大的墨镜遮住了眼睛,Gerard从没见过他脱下校服。尽管外面仍然很黑...但Frank是真他妈的辣。Frank肯定在盯着他看,他感到自己的胃已经紧张到抽搐了,迅速回头看向Marino太太,尽量不呕吐出来。  
“说真的,奶奶。除了你没人这么叫我。”Frank抱怨道。“我妈气炸的时候都不叫我Francis。”  
“不要用"气炸"这个词,Francis。你的名字就是Francis,所以我就叫你Francis。”Marino太太坚持这么叫。Gerard甚至能听到Frank翻白眼的声音。”Elena,晚安。Gerard,我很喜欢你的发型。Wembley太太终于剪好了一次。”Gerard摸了摸后脑勺,他都忘了头发的事。  
“学校见,”Frank说,Gerard真想当场毙命。不得已还是朝他们的方向挥挥手,走回自己的车,奶奶跟在后面,进车关上了门。  
“明天八点半我就要死了,”Gerard说,好像世界末日真的要来了。“他肯定会告诉那些狐朋狗友他在这儿见到我了,然后他们会组团过来杀了我。”  
奶奶拍着他的肩:“那我们最好在你还活着的最后一晚玩一玩。”过会儿我们去买点儿麦芽酒。”

***

在奶奶告别过所有人之后,Frank打开了副驾车门,搀扶她上座位。  
“哦,这个!”她说,手指着着仪表盘。“你换过这个了吗?”  
“嗯,几个星期前就换了。看起来好多了,对吧?”  
“的确。”  
Frank轻轻关上车门,走到另一边上了主驾位。  
“等我有钱了我就把收音机换了,那个CD机也是。太棒了!”他说着把墨镜推到头上,启动车子,顺便转头看了看奶奶。  
奶奶不耐烦起来“你估计得先把这个换喽,”边说边敲了敲破碎的后视镜。  
Frank有些不爽“但是奶奶...那就没那么酷了。不过别担心,我换完CD机就换后视镜。”  
他小心地把车驶出碎石铺成的停车场,开上大路。车在混凝土路面上大声呼啸着行驶。Frank倒不在意声音大,因为它至少还能开得动。  
“嗯...奶奶——你在这上了多长时间的课?”他努力装做若无其事的样子。  
“哦,我不知道诶。在我做了髋关节修复手术之后,至少一年半吧?再长一点?”  
Frank握紧方向盘,驾着车驶过弯道。“Gerard多久去一次?”  
“Gerard?哦,每周都来!除非他学校有什么大活动。基本每周都会来,真是个好孩子。”  
Frank犹豫了一下。“是他奶奶逼他去的吗?”  
奶奶翻了个白眼“是的,每个孙子都会被强行拉着去和他们可怜的奶奶一起玩。”  
“嘿,讲讲道理!那几周前呢.....我们一起给妈妈做晚餐,那不挺好吗,那就是我自愿出去玩。”  
“是,是!如果你非要钻牛角尖的话。但确实,即使Elena不去,Gerard也会在那。现在基本上就是他在管理那个班。也挺好的,Gerard是个好老师。”  
Frank没有说话,思考着什么。这些信息中有很多和他印象中的Gerard对不上。他简直不敢相信,学校里那个安静、害羞的孩子,竟然是在舞蹈教室里的那个人。要不是亲眼所见,他自己也不会相信的。  
奶奶翻着自己破旧的皮包。“我很惊讶你们居然不是朋友。他住得离你挺近的,就在公园附近。”  
“我们大概只是圈子不同吧。”Frank说,微微皱着眉头。他甚至不记得今晚说过的话：高一的时候去健身房?他们不是一起上体育课吗?在他遇到Andrew和Kevin之前。之后他就主动调到了朋友们的部门。因为如果有朋友一起锻炼的话,健身效果会更好。  
Frank把车停在奶奶家门前,减速停了下来。“到地方了。我们很快会再见吧?”  
奶奶笑了笑。“当然。”她递给他一条口香糖,还用锡箔纸包着。“你现在闻起来像个烟灰缸,一会儿开车回到家别让你妈妈气到心脏病发作,好吗?”  
Frank笑了笑,接过口香糖。“谢谢奶奶。”  
她下了车挥了挥手,走上人行道,背影消失在房子里。Frank在路边闲荡了一会儿,打开口香糖的锡纸包装,贴着舌头折起来,嚼得津津有味。  
杰 拉 德 威 ...嗯...

***

第二天早上的弥撒中途,Gerard排队领圣餐时从他身边经过,Frank对他笑了笑,但Gerard几乎没有正眼看他。Frank皱起眉头,低头看了看他紧握的双手。  
接着他又一次试着在走廊里偶遇到Gerard时冲他微笑,但Gerard却好像被吓到了,就像被人打怕了一样,头一低转身跑掉了。Frank愣了一下,但随后就被铃声和Chris的嘲笑声吵得回过神来。  
这他妈怎么回事?  
他以前从没有现在这样想对Gerard微笑过,今天一整天都没有见到Gerard,马上就到周末了。他感到异常失望。

*

“嘿,奶奶!”Frank把电话放在耳边。“嗯...嗯,我很好——那个——我下星期载你去上舞蹈  
课行吗?哈？不,不是我,我不跳舞——对,没错。太好了。那五点见?太棒了。再见奶奶。”  
他挂掉电话,嘴角不自觉上扬了起来。

***

Gerard花了整整一星期紧张地等待麻烦过去。Frank不可能就此罢休的。不 可 能。周一周二平安无事地过去了。周三也是美好的一天（....如果他没得溃疡的话）。周四,他确信Frank的计划会失败。除了Andrew对他的发型进行了一些相当正常(而且相当不经意)的取笑之外,什么也没发生。有那么一段时间,Gerard都担心他们会出现在学校广播里对他大骂一顿。但有一点他非常放心,Frank这个混蛋绝对不会在他奶奶的地盘捣乱。  
周四下午Gerard终于回到家时,并没有舒服多少。他非常肯定自己还没有脱离险境。通常,不管一天过得有多糟,他都期待着周四晚上去跳舞。他恨Frank,那个人让他害怕,让他觉得必须避开Marino太太。因为他不可能一边带着她跳舞,一边骂她孙子是个混蛋。  
Gerard那天晚上几乎没吃饭。唯一比去更糟糕的选择就是不去。他拖沓着走下楼梯,穿好背心,系上领带,走进浴室梳了梳上星期奶奶们给他剪的头发。对自己做了个鬼脸,匆匆走出门去。当他到奶奶家的时候,奶奶正拄着拐棍缓慢又小心地走在人行道上。他赶紧下车为她打开车门,扶她坐下。她靠在座位上,叹了口气。  
“奶奶,你关节炎又犯了吗?”  
“今天早上跌了一跤。别担心,没什么大事。但今晚我想让你带班,让我的膝盖休息一下。下周就会康复了，不用担心。”  
Gerard对她皱了皱眉头。“好吧,那这次您就别起来纠正我的动作了。全程在椅子上坐着就好。”  
“咱俩到底谁是长辈?”她笑着调侃道。Gerard把车驶离了路边。  
他把车停在舞蹈房门前,转身对奶奶说:“您先呆一会儿,等我把门打开,椅子摆好再下来。膝盖尽量不要用力”  
Gerard打开舞蹈房的门,从房间角落的架子上抓起一把椅子。他希望能有个靠垫之类的东西。翻了翻舞蹈房里的各种柜子,除了一堆毛巾什么也没找到。他把椅子放在放着音响的桌子旁边,那通常是奶奶领课的地方。他觉得他应该多做点什么,但首要事是让奶奶坐下来。要是真的忘了什么,奶奶会提醒他的。  
他刚走出门,发现奶奶正自己架着身子从车里费劲地走出来。  
“奶奶!”Gerard喊道,冲到她身边,伸出胳膊让她抓住,慢慢地走进舞蹈房。“天啊,您怎么这么固执。”  
Gerard气呼呼地扶她坐下,安顿好奶奶。接着从清洁壁橱里拿起扫帚扫地。  
“奶奶,这周是探戈还是狐步舞?”Gerard一边问,一边把地板上的灰尘扫到防尘盆里。他这周真的很想跳狐步舞。  
“探戈!”  
“操”Gerard好失望。奶奶笑了起来。他不确定今天自己来带班是好是坏。他把垃圾倒进桶里,收拾好所有东西,然后从架子上找了张探戈CD,排好准备播放。舞蹈房里开始来人了,Gerard的胃里直打鼓,就像他每次上课前一样。大多数成员都是经常来的熟人,只是找个借口聚在一起跳舞,所以课程一般都很短,但还是有点伤脑筋,尤其是这些人都比他大四十多岁。  
他深吸了一口气,让大家集中注意。当他宣布这周是探戈时,Wembley太太兴奋地吹了声口哨,他忍住没有翻白眼。尽管如此,他还是轻松地完成了这堂课,并以最快的速度进入了练习部分。当所有学生不再同时盯着他看时,他感觉就不那么奇怪了。Gerard一对一地从一对到另一对演示舞步。他看起来和平常没什么不同。说真的,他的探戈跳得并不是特别性感。尤其是像没有舞伴这么跳,是个人看起来都会觉得搞笑。  
在帮一对夫妇纠正舞姿时,Gerard无意中听到Marino太太对Castle说,今天晚上又是她的孙子Francis送她来的,“他真的太贴心了。”  
Gerard的胃又开始难受起来。他朝离停车场最近的那扇窗户偷偷往外看。确实,他可以看到Frank的身影斜靠在引擎盖上。天啊,他怎么会在这?这是Gerard最不希望他来的地方。他试图把Frank从脑海中移开,全神贯注地跳舞,但这太难了。直到下课,人们开始离开。每个人都很感谢Gerard的指导,并祝Elena早日康复。Gerard又花了点时间把东西收拾好,打扫干净。他这次打扫得比以往要彻底得多。净是打扫一些没必要的角落,一些即使是房东来查都不会在意的细节。  
“为什么咱们还不出去?”奶奶过了一会儿问。  
“嗯...Frank和他奶奶在外面,”Gerard回答道。  
奶奶哦了一声,让Gerard继续扫地。当他整理CD时,奶奶问道:“Gerard,你是不是喜欢Frank?”  
"不是啊!怎么可能？"Gerard解释道。  
“你确定?你知道我不介意这种事的,对吧?”她问道。Gerard有点想哭,他当然知道奶奶不会介意,但他从没和她认真谈论过性向的问题。  
“他……他是个混蛋,他的朋友也都是混蛋…不,我对Frank Iero没有好感,”Gerard果断地说。  
“随便你怎么说吧,”她听起来好像不相信他。  
Gerard气坏了,把最后一张CD放回架子上。扶着奶奶站起来,走回车上。幸好停车场里空无一人。他跑回去,关掉舞蹈房的灯,锁上了门。  
“好,”Gerard坐在驾驶座上说,“我们回家吧。如果幸运的话,我不会再见到他了。"  
看来Gerard从不走运。

***

“哟,Frank!”Andrew喊道,从大厅那头朝他挥手。“等等我!”  
Frank在西语教室门口停下,等Andrew赶上来。他喘着粗气,汗浸湿了腋窝。“怎么了,伙计,你还好吧?”  
“我刚邀请Jackie参加毕业舞会,她答应了!”Andrew气喘吁吁地说。“我终于可以破处了。”  
“你性奋的时候会出那么多臭汗吗?"Frank问。“这可真有魅力。”  
Andrew一拳揣在他胳膊上。“去你的吧,老兄,我刚从健身房出来,跑步时候偶遇她才问的。你要带谁去?”  
Frank耸了耸肩。“不知道。我还没想过呢。”  
“没想过吗?”Andrew问:“兄弟,你疯了。这他妈的是高中毕业舞会,所有的女孩都想在上大学前破处,这样以后就会被高年级的男生夸经验丰富。”  
Frank翻了个白眼。“我不知道。舞会其实挺逊的。”  
“逊？去你妈的,这是你高中生活最重要的一晚。我们会租一辆豪华轿车,里面有备货的酒库还有所有你想不到的东西,最后在Rick家湖边的房子狂欢。只有被遗忘的人才会在舞会之夜宅家里,这点你不能反驳我。”  
Frank叹了口气。他真的没有想过。舞会是八十年代俗气电影里的人所痴迷的东西。“我找到舞伴会告诉你的,行吗?”  
Andrew搂了搂他的肩。“这才对嘛,Iero。”  
预备铃响了,Andrew必须穿过整个学校去上三角函数课,很快就走了。Frank在西语教室门口站了一会儿,感觉有些不爽。  
舞会？ 去他妈的舞会。

*

Frank想了几天,最后决定,如果朋友们问起这件事,他就说那个周末他要出城办事。  
耶 问题解决了。  
几天后,Rhonda在英语课后拦住他,事态变得有点复杂了。  
“嘿,Frank,有时间吗?”  
“当然,怎么了?”他一边问,一边整理着书包。Gerard绕过他,眨眼功夫就闪出门去了。他就是故意要躲在Frank的视线之外。  
“那个,我真的不擅长这类事情,所以,”她开始说,看起来很慌张。“你有舞伴吗?”  
Frank的手停在书上。“嗯？没有。”  
“那你愿意和我一起去舞会吗?”她问道,双手紧紧地绕着书包的背带。  
Frank眨了眨眼“当然”  
Rhonda咧嘴一笑“太棒了！这次舞会一定会很有趣！我先走了,细节我们以后再商量好吗?”  
Frank点了点头,像是被吓到一样愣了一会。Rhonda并没有注意,接着转身满脸笑容地走出了教室。Frank的胃也开始紧张起来。他妈的。他刚答应别人去参加毕业舞会。毕 业 舞 会。但Rhonda是他的朋友,他不想拒绝。也许事情没那么糟,也许真的会很有趣,Rick也确实很会办派对。他把背包斜挎在肩膀上,朝大厅走去。他承认,尽管舞会这事有点复杂,但当你知道有人喜欢你,还愿意约你去舞会时,心里还是会有种美妙感觉的。

*

Frank随着舞蹈房里的曲子节奏轻敲着方向盘。深深地吸了一口烟,又把它掐灭,挥手把烟味扇出车窗。自从他第一次在舞蹈房见到Gerard已经两周了。上周,他透过窗户看,拉丁舞曲响起,老人们跳的探戈都又怪又好笑,但看Gerard跳就是...另一回事了。Frank真的很难了解这个人,透过窗户看,他看起来很温柔,又有几分性感,和他在学校认识的那个人完全不一样。尽管Frank一开始说让奶奶先去跳舞,车引擎出了毛病,他要修好后再进去,但最后还是没有进去。这样下去不行,Gerard是故意躲着他吗?从他们认识第一天,Gerard就没有和他进行过眼神交流,但他和其他人交流的时候却喜欢注视对方眼睛。  
Frank叹了口气,用手捋了捋头发。不知什么原因,课往后拖了好久,Frank真的需要把奶奶送回家,接着回自己家吃晚饭,他必须舞会的事告诉妈妈。Rhonda已经有好几天没有找过他了,而他仍然没有找到脱身的办法。而且现在手头真的很紧,他很讨厌为这样的事焦虑。  
Frank的压力感越来越大,脑内闪过一大堆麻烦事：礼服、束胸、尴尬的合照、交际舞...  
舞蹈房的门打开了,灯光和音乐洒进停车场,Frank回过神来。眨了眨眼,看见人群朝自己这边走来。  
他妈的为什么要跳舞 他妈的 为什么 要跳舞啊  
Frank靠在座位上,紧紧抓住方向盘。"操啊 他妈的 我还得跳舞。"  
就在这时,Gerard从舞蹈房的后门走出来。Frank看见他在倒垃圾,砰的一声跳下车,对刚从舞蹈房出来的奶奶喊道“我马上回来”他现在有种抑制不住奔向Gerard的冲动。  
“嘿,Gerard!”Frank走到他跟前喊道。  
Gerard转过身,当场愣住了。他的发型又回到了摇滚主唱那样的疯狂发型,但还没换掉校服。“哈?”  
Frank也愣住了。妈的,他还没想好说什么。“那个,”他边举起一只手边说。Gerard本能的往后退了几步。Frank见他这样,连忙放下了手,自己简直蠢爆了。  
“呃...Gerard,你在这里教舞蹈课,对吗?”  
Gerard只是盯着他不说话。  
“什么?”Gerard回过神来,但还是盯着Frank。  
Frank指指旁边的楼。“舞蹈房。你在这里教舞吧?”  
“我不是我没有。”  
Frank皱起眉头“就是你,我听奶奶说的。上星期我还在这见过你。”  
“我没——”Gerard翻着白眼,把垃圾袋扔在脚边,“我不教跳舞,我只是...偶尔来帮忙。”  
“那都差不多嘛...听着兄弟,舞会,毕业舞会马上到了。”  
Gerard看起来好像要吐了,但Frank还是滔滔不绝。“我有个舞伴,舞会上人们都会看着我们跳舞,但是...我不会跳。”  
“所以呢?那就别跳,”Gerard说着,转身把垃圾袋甩在敞开的垃圾桶里。  
“舞会上人们都会看的。我需要你帮忙,你来教我跳舞吧?”Frank现在听起来像个白痴。  
Gerard盯着他,也觉得Frank像个白痴。他沉默了几秒,脸色阴沉起来。“你以为我会上当吗?”  
“什么?”  
“你他妈就是个混蛋。为什么不让我一个人呆着?”Gerard想绕过他走出小巷,但Frank把手举在空中,挡在他前面。吓得Gerard还没碰到他就赶紧后退。  
“我没——”  
“你他妈的不要试图骗我,好吗?”Gerard说。“我不是白痴。你去捉弄其他人吧。”他从Frank身边挤过去,走出小巷,Frank还没来得及拦,他就拐弯走了。  
Gerard在说什么?他没——他没想骗人。Frank在黑暗的小巷里站了一会儿,回想他刚才说到哪了,哦,还没说到重点Gerard就走了。另外,对着敞开的垃圾桶沉思真的看起来很白痴。  
Frank从巷子里出来时,奶奶已经上车扣好了安全带。“你和你的朋友Gerard聊天了吗?”她微笑着问。  
Frank一脚把车倒档,开出停车场。“啊对,我只是想问问他关于...啊,你知道的,作业上的问题。”  
奶奶笑起来,双手合十放在腿上,Frank打开收音机,他不想再费脑筋和奶奶聊天了。

* * *

星期五的早晨,阳光明媚得让人们心情都好了起来,尽管天还很早,但却很温暖。而Gerard内心却正好相反："为什么连Mikey这么面瘫的人今天嘴角都挂着笑,他妈的,这个世界怎么了?"  
“别笑了,”Gerard在等车的时候对Mikey说。  
“我没笑！你刚刚有五分钟都没看我一眼,怎么知道我笑没笑。”  
“随你便吧,”Gerard咕哝道。  
“你他妈今天怎么回事?你没睡觉还是怎么的?”  
“没有,我很好,可能就是昨天落枕了。”他嘟囔着。他冒险瞥了一眼Mikey,Mikey看上去有些怀疑,但没有追究。Gerard揉了揉脖子后面,没有长头发还是感觉怪怪的。  
乘车去学校的路程比平时更痛苦。有小孩在前面哭,还有个家伙在车上睡着觉不停喊梦话。Gerard把连帽衫拉起来,打开音乐,试着与世隔绝,绝对不去想Frank Iero。效果果然不错,因为最后是等到Mikey过来拽他胳膊,他才知道该下车了。Gerard还没背好包,Mikey就迅速下车走向校门。Gerard内疚地叹了口气,他不该毁了Mikey的好心情。他下了车,走向储物柜，拨弄自己的破锁(他真的需要把新锁了),这才想起今天是星期五,这意味着每个人都要去做弥撒。Gerard哀嚎一声,头靠在柜子上。弥撒是他今天最不想去的地方。  
他叹了口气,溜进卫生间准备整理下自己,以确保他看起来不像个彻头彻尾的灾难。他可不想因为仪容仪表问题在星期五被留堂。他把领带弄直,梳梳头发,塞好衬衫,然后去了教堂,坐在他惯常的座位上。在接下来的四十五分钟他基本上是走神的,直到去吃圣餐才醒来。Gerard很讨厌在周五做弥撒。他们完全可以在周一举行。因为周一已经糟得不可救药了,还不如让它更糟点儿。Gerard接过圣餐,在胸前画了个十字,然后赶快回到座位上,差点被自己的脚绊倒。他竟然没摔倒,天哪。他今天运气一定好极了。  
终于,最后的祈祷和宣告结束。Gerard很高兴下面是英语课。这是他真正喜欢的几门课之一,即使Frank Iero会和他一起上课。课上很顺利,Gibson先生表扬了他原创短篇小说的草稿,那几乎弥补了Gerard整个糟糕的早晨。但又不幸的是,下一节课是圣经课,他非常讨厌那门愚蠢的课。首先,它毫无用处,其次,这门课的老师很可怕,第三,它又蠢又没用。他在储物柜那待了好一会儿。把当天剩下的计划都做好,确保所有的铅笔都磨好了,钢笔也灌了墨。当他终于准备好去上课的时候,走廊里早就空无一人,铃声已经响了。他叹了口气,关上了储物柜,几乎尖叫起来。  
“你他妈要干什么?”Gerard惊叫着,一把抓住他的背包。Frank Iero站在那里对他傻笑。  
“抱歉,”Frank说,但他听起来并不是很抱歉。对面的Gerard还在瞪着他。“那个,我想让你教我跳舞的事是认真的。拜托,你知道,如果不是走投无路的话,我是不会问你的。”  
“你说你要我帮忙,那我他妈为什么就要帮你?”Gerard反驳道。  
Frank耸了耸肩:“因为这会很有趣?因为我需要学跳舞,而你是个好老师？因为如果别人发现这事,我们俩都会不受欢迎?”  
“那这就是威胁了,现在一切都讲得通了。"  
“什么?不,我不是……”  
“随便吧,”Gerard打断了他。“你不习惯别人拒绝你,是吗?”  
“啊?”Frank有些困惑。  
“人们甚至不会经常对你说‘不’,是吗?”  
“没有,怎么了?”Frank问。  
Gerard挥了挥手：“如果你这么想学跳舞,为什么不去问你奶奶呢?你知道,她跳得很不错。她完全可以教你,”Gerard建议道。Frank脸上掠过一丝奇怪的表情。  
“但我想给她一个惊喜,”Frank认真地说,“我觉得她会喜欢的,你说呢?”  
Gerard不得不承认这一点,Marino太太确实会很喜欢的。  
“得了吧,这对你也没有坏处?”  
“你是认真的还是装傻?”Gerard不解地问。  
“拜托,我就是想让奶奶开心。”Frank看了他一眼,Gerard知道自己会答应的。他永远无法抗拒内心的召唤,深吸了一口气。  
“好吧,那约个时间?”  
Frank咧嘴笑起来,“嗯...星期二怎么样?”  
“星期二晚上我可以,”Gerard回答道。  
“好的。那,我们是在舞蹈房见面,还是怎么样?”Frank问。  
Gerard皱起眉头：“我没有车。”  
“我可以去接你?咱们住得很近。”  
“好。”Gerard拿出笔记本,潦草地写下了他家的地址。“6点应该不错。”  
“好，再见!”  
Gerard走向圣经课教室,根本没有意识到自己刚刚干了什么。

* * *

Frank在去接Gerard的路上连续抽了三根烟,他一边走神,一边转方向盘,差点把牛仔裤烧出两个洞。  
他把车停在可能是Gerard家的地方——如果Gerard没有骗他,或者准备抢劫他,或者干什么其他事...他解开安全带,跑到门口,但还没等他敲,Gerard就打开前门,走出来后又轻轻随手关上了门。  
Frank打开了副驾门的锁,让Gerard坐进来。  
“你是一直在门边等吗?”Frank扬起眉毛问道。  
“你只管开车就好,”Gerard向前看着路,拉好胸前的安全带。他看起来很慌张,头发凌乱还有点湿漉漉的,像是刚洗完澡。  
他们沉默着开了好大段路。每次Frank想开口说话,他都想不出什么该死的话来解除这种尴尬局面。“那个,嗯...你饿吗?”Frank问道,把车开上大路。他有点饿了,如果他们都在吃东西不用说话,可能就不那么尴尬了。  
“还行吧,”Gerard咕哝道。  
“好!”Frank说。他们经过一家快餐店时,Frank把车停在路边。“你想吃什么?”他转向Gerard问道。  
Gerard耸耸肩。  
“一个素食汉堡、一个芝士汉堡、两份大薯条、两大杯可乐”他探出敞开的车窗,在汽车餐厅的外卖窗口喊道。  
“你是素食者?”Gerard问道,终于抬头看了看他。  
“是啊,有一段时间了。"  
Gerard说:“所以,你是在请我吃罪恶的牛肉喽？”语气听起来是在开玩笑,明显不像他平时凶到要把自己扔出车那样的语气,Frank觉得这是他俩关系的进步。  
“嘿,伙计,你吃什么是你自己的事,我才不会像PETA的疯子一样管你吃什么。”Frank把车开到隔壁的窗户边说。他抬起屁股,从后口袋掏出钱包,当他转头的时候,Gerard也正在看向他。Frank付了钱,从满脸厌烦的服务员那里拿了一袋食物,然后把袋子扔到Gerard膝盖上,启动了车子。  
“给我拿份薯条来好吗?”他说着,将车子驶离了餐厅,回到大路上。Gerard便把其中一袋薯条递给他。  
他们都在吃着东西,局面不再那么尴尬了。Gerard最喜欢吃芝士汉堡,Frank也饿坏了,素食汉堡塞满他的嘴,他也不会再说什么蠢话了。Frank和Gerard终于到了舞蹈房,那里空无一人。Frank吮了吮手指上的酱汁,把包装纸扔向Gerard大腿上的袋子。“他们今晚没有课吗?”  
“不,今晚没有课,星期二这里都是空的。Gerard一边说,一边把Frank扔歪的垃圾塞回袋子里。“下车吧。”  
Frank跟在他后面,Gerard走近舞蹈房打开门锁,Frank在后面进来,顺手带上了门。Gerard打开灯,关上所有的窗帘和百叶窗了。  
“哇,”Frank感叹道。这地方比从外面看起来要大得多。宽敞的主开放式房间铺着光滑的硬木地板,隔墙后有个附属的厨房,还有几扇紧闭的后门。不过,主房间里有几面从地板到天花板的镜子,这是他在电影里经常看到的,镜子几乎把整个房间都连起来了。  
“酷”。  
“我们早练完早完事,好吗?”Gerard说,从他身边擦过,朝柜台上的音响走去。Frank犹豫了一下。Gerard喜欢跳舞,为什么他总是假装教Frank跳舞是件烦心事?教Frank总比每周教一堆老年病要好。  
Frank把手插在连帽衫的口袋里,踮着脚尖走了几步。“啊...好。那,你想怎么——”  
Gerard按下播放键,音乐开始了,打断了Frank的话。有点奇怪,有点迷幻的怀旧音乐。Gerard耸了耸肩,脱掉了夹克,扔到了音响旁边的柜台上,然后转身看着Frank。  
“呃...”Frank说。  
“过来,”Gerard一边说,一边向他伸出双臂。Frank慢慢地走了过来。他们这就开始跳舞了吗?直接跳吗?Frank觉得自己应该做些仰卧起坐或者绕街区跑几圈热身什么的。  
“你认真的吗?我是说,他们不会在毕业舞会上播放这种音乐的。”Frank说,手仍然插在帽衫口袋里。  
Gerard翻了个白眼“基本原理是一样的。你能跟着这个慢舞跳,就可以跟着任何曲子跳,这比你在毕业舞会的任何曲子都好用。而且慢舞真的不是那种你印象中很蠢的舞蹈。”  
“那什么...我能不能,跳过不学怎么转圈?”Frank咕哝道。他这种偷懒的想法很危险,如果Rhonda和其他朋友嘲笑他,他就只能躲在角落哭了。  
Gerard叹了口气。“Frank,你让我帮忙,我会帮你的。相信我,当你主动近距离搂着一个女孩并且保持头脑清醒,知道自己下一步要做什么时,她也会理解你想做什么的。”  
“那你头脑会清醒吗?”Frank问。  
“相信我。我是专业的。”Gerard又一次朝Frank伸出了手。  
“真的吗?”妈的,Frank又糊涂了。  
Gerard叹了口气,放下手。"假的,这他妈当然不是真的,我就是举个例子。过来。”  
Frank把手从口袋里抽出来,软绵绵地垂在身体两侧。Gerard又对他翻了个白眼,抓住他的一只手抬起来,把它放在自己的腰上；另一只手与Frank半空中的手紧紧扣在一起。他们看上去确实挺好笑,Frank费了好大劲才忍住没笑出声。  
“你手出汗了,”Frank抱怨道。  
“那是你的汗,”Gerard握紧了他的手。“现在,像这样抱着她。”他把Frank拉得更近了一些,Frank不由自主地把身子往一边弯了弯,这样两人之间还留有一点空间,他皱起了眉头。这姿势看起来就好像他们要拥抱一样,但又不是,没人会在舞会上抱在一起跳。  
“这看起来真的很傻,”Frank说。  
“那是因为你在和我一起跳,而不是和她。别乱动。”Gerard说。他看起来有点生气。是Frank来找Gerard帮忙的,所以Frank没资格嫌弃动作哪里不合他意,于是他便试着尽量跟上Gerard的动作。  
“你又在拖步子,”Gerard说“别那么拖拖拉拉的。”  
“我还能怎么走？”Frank皱着眉头问“跳起来吗?”  
"不用,但你也不要让脚步声听起来像僵尸走路一样,至少要假装你现在很愉悦。”  
Frank说:“如果我的舞伴不一直吼我,我可能会跳得更好一点。”  
“好吧,如果你不一直踩着她的脚,你的舞伴就不会这么生气了。”Gerard皱起眉,看着Frank又绊了个跟头。  
Frank猛地把手从Gerard手中抽出来,向后退了几步。“这太蠢了”他双臂交叉在胸前,说道。  
“这一点都不蠢,”Gerard双手叉腰反驳道。“放弃才是最愚蠢的。我还以为你是真的想给奶奶个惊喜,真的想在毕业舞会上好好表现呢。”  
Frank盯着自己的脚,觉得自己蠢爆了。“我想是吧。”他咕哝道。  
Gerard再次伸出双手。“很好,那我们再试一次。”  
Frank叹了口气。现在尴尬总比以后尴尬好。“很好。”他走上前,把一只手搭在Gerard腰上。

***  
“你去哪了?”Mikey打着游戏,头也不抬地问道。  
Gerard顿在门口,肩上还挂着夹克。他其实想告诉Mikey自己和谁一起在舞蹈房共处了一小时，甚至想给Mikey演示演示Frank搞笑的舞姿。但他还是…不了。他几乎还能记得Frank的手指触碰到他腰上的感觉...“没去哪,就是随便逛逛。”他说。  
“有人开车送你吗?”Mikey问着,朝游戏里的僵尸开了一枪,僵尸在自己的血液中翻滚着,挣扎着死掉了。  
Gerard摇了摇头“没有。我就是去散步,刚刚到公园画画了。”  
Mikey飞快地瞥了他一眼，Gerard没有读懂他的表情。“好吧,想和我一起玩游戏吗?”  
“好啊，”Gerard在他旁边坐下，伸手去拿手柄。“做好输的准备吧!”

***

Frank知道他舞跳得很烂。非常烂。烂得可怕。但他没有意识到这已经烂到让Gerard这一整周都不和他说话了。真的，他都主动试过了。  
“嘿，Frank，你到底在看什么呢，”Chris打着响指问道。“你在神游吗。”  
“嗯?”Frank眨了眨眼。当他反应过来时,对面餐桌的Gerard已经走了。该死的。  
“你磕嗨了吗?”  
“妈的，我不嗑药。”Frank皱着眉头说。“我在想，这个——呃，论文，我得在课余时间把它补完。”  
Andrew翻了个白眼“真是个书呆子。”  
Frank向他扔了一根薯条“随便吧，那你别等到抄不到我作业的时候再生气。”  
Andrew没有反驳，Frank知道自己很在理。他又回头看了一眼，餐厅里还是没有Gerard的影子。  
他皱起眉头：搞什么鬼。  
Frank那天下午在图书馆又见到了Gerard，当时Gerard正在努力赶那篇该死的论文,接着低下头拿出一本笔记本,可能是速写本，开始疯狂地画画。Frank真希望他能看到Gerard画的是什么，但如果他靠近了，Gerard肯定会注意他的存在，然后马上跑掉。  
他坐在自己位子上，把旁边一堆书移过来挡住自己的脸，偷偷看着Gerard。其实没什么有意思的,Gerard就只是继续画画，没有抬头做任何事。但Frank却看得津津有味。  
这时,旁边有个声音传过来“嘿，Frank!”吓了他一跳。  
“天”,他吓得倒吸一口气,转身看到Rhonda，对他傻笑着。  
“你在写论文吗?”她低声问。  
“是的，”他低声回答“但我好像没法集中注意力。”他苦笑着看向那堆书。  
“我看出来了，”她说“那你介意我在这复习生物吗?”  
“请随意”他回答说,偷偷瞥了一眼Gerard的桌子,已经空了。

*

Kevin在学校门口欢呼着,跑过来拍了拍Frank的背。他妈的，终于等到星期五放假了！他的论文赶完了，而且给他们做弥撒的牧师临时有事，让他们提前15分钟放了学。星期五真是太棒了！  
当然，他这周四的主要活动还是是坐在Gerard的舞蹈房外的车里，皱着眉头抽着烟，等着接奶奶回家。"Gerard是觉得我看不起他吗?他觉得我图谋不轨吗?"Frank认为自己是个好人，该死的，"那Gerard真他妈是个混蛋。"说归说，下星期Frank还是会主动载奶奶去跳舞。  
Frank向Kevin挥了挥手，拐弯离开大门。他迫不及待地想回家摆脱这身校服。  
“Frank，嘿，”Andrew从台阶上站起来，在Frank去停车场的路上拦下他“Laura刚刚告诉我，今晚Kyle家有个大派对。你来吗?”  
Frank甚至没有犹豫想：“当然”  
“太棒了！”Andrew说“那晚上我去接你吧，你那车太破了，我都怕它那碎玻璃扎我脸上。”  
“女孩们都喜欢老车，”Frank说着从包里拿出太阳镜戴上。“它有内在美。”  
Andrew翻了个白眼。“得了吧。那我10点左右到?”  
Frank点了点头，Andrew朝校门走去，可能是想找其他朋友商量派对的事。Frank把冻得冰凉的手插进口袋，朝停在角落的车走去。  
他把背包甩到副驾，关上门，又顿了几秒钟才把背靠在座位上。Andrew从来不注重车的内在。它还没有那么老...Frank轻轻抚摸了一会儿它的方向盘，然后一脚踢上档位，准备回家。  
Frank花了一下午做家务，这样妈妈下班之后就绝不会反对他和Kevin出去玩。晚上Kevin和Andrew开着Andrew的宝马来接他，Frank不得不承认，Andrew的车在很多层面上都比他的好。但无论如何，Frank的车都更有个性，更温暖。而Andrew对他的车就像对待一坨屎，他是典型的新泽西混混，连他妈妈都不止一次骂过他。  
派对到了，Frank把背包留在座位上，下了车，祈祷Andrew不会带着他背包跑路。Kevin友好地捶了下Frank的肩，他们咧嘴笑起来，跟在Andrew后面，一起朝派对走去，装满啤酒的杯子自动塞到他们手里。  
Frank喝了口啤酒，咂了咂嘴，接着面露苦涩地把剩下的一口气灌了下去。这是对付劣质啤酒的唯一办法。  
“我要去找Jackie，”Andrew又拿了满满一杯酒，跑进走廊上的人群中。Frank和Kevin举起杯子给他加油，接着又痛饮了一大口。  
Kevin叹了口气“嘿，Rhonda来了吗?”指着人群问道。  
Frank耸了耸肩“不知道，这周没怎么见到她。你呢，伙计?你邀请那个叫Sarah的女孩了吗——就是那个你暗恋了四年的女孩?”  
Kevin避开Frank的眼神，又喝了一大口酒。“再等等吧，我肯定会约她的。”  
Frank笑了笑“加油，伙计。我去看看Chris在不在这，他还欠我几根烟来着。”  
他们走过酒桶，穿过厨房(Frank从冰箱里顺了瓶啤酒塞在后兜)，然后回到人群中。派对确实很有趣，Frank很高兴今天没有宅在家里。

*

“这他妈的算什么，”Frank边骂边把烟按在水泥路面上。“他跑了?”他叉开腿坐在地上。派对快结束了，太阳都快升起来了，Frank现在累得要命。  
“他说他会回来的，”Kevin含糊地说。有个女孩，Casey？Frank也记不得了，或者Carly，或者别的什么——半睡半醒地靠在Kevin身上。Kevin也疑惑地盯着她，好像他也不知道她是从哪冒出来的。  
“我的包还在他车里，”Frank说着,掏出另一根烟，在裤兜里摸索着打火机。  
Kevin耸耸肩“他会回来的。我觉得他就是为了勾搭那个女孩才耽误一会。”  
"他们最好别在我的包上乱搞，要是弄脏了我就让你帮我洗。”Frank生气地吸着烟，结果被呛到，狠狠咳嗽了一声，气急败坏地又灌了一大口啤酒。Frank的头已经隐隐感受到宿醉前的阵痛了。妈的。  
Kevin笑着把Frank手指间的香烟抢了过来，吸了几口，又把烟递了回去。  
“你怎么了，兄弟?”Kevin问。  
“他妈的，我也不知道，”Frank感到Kevin在他旁边有点恼怒了。  
“不,老兄。你最近有点不对劲，”Kevin神态严肃起来。  
Frank耸耸肩“我?”  
Kevin点点头，轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。Frank没理他，开了瓶他偷来的啤酒。喝了一大口后递给Kevin，Kevin也喝了一大口。他们就这样来来回回递了一会儿酒。  
“我不晓得,伙计。可能是钱的问题吧。你也知道我不像Andrew那样"Frank回答道。  
“这里没有第二个Andrew，谢天谢地。他的确是个很好的朋友，但我绝对应付不了两个他。”Kevin说。  
Frank仰头笑起来“确实。”  
他转头看着Kevin“所以，那什么，你该问问Sarah了。不然被其他混混抢了先，你就只能和你妹妹坐在角落里犯无聊了，赶紧的。”Frank说。  
“去你妈的，我才不会跟我妹妹一起去舞会呢。”  
“对哦，她已经有对象了。”Frank开玩笑说。  
“Kevin，那我和你一起去。”Carly提议“哦不,等等，Jason好像约过我了。”  
Frank在一旁喝得酩酊大醉，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

***

“你都读八遍了吧?”Mikey边哈气边问道。他的脸被围巾和衣领遮得严严实实，但即使这样Gerard也能看出来他在嘲笑自己。  
“随便你怎么说吧，这书真的太好看了，”Gerard抱着他那本《蒂凡尼的早餐》，谁会在意他读了八遍(好吧，严格来说是九遍)这书真的会让他心情变得好起来。  
“今天公交晚点了。”Mikey说着，把身子凑得离Gerard更近了些。“我觉得咱们没时间赶在漫画店关门之前去Ray家玩了。”  
Gerard叹了口气，把书放低了一点。“我也觉得。这车太差劲了。”  
“哥，你过几天开车带我去舞会吧，我到时候可受不了公交晚点。”Mikey突然央求道。  
“舞会？？你也要去吗?”Gerard皱起眉头。  
“嗯，Cara前几天邀请我了。”Mikey耸耸肩。  
“好吧。我带你去。”Gerard叹了口气。“那公交车把咱俩计划全毁了。我们明天再去找Ray吧?  
“你明天要去舞蹈课，”Mikey提醒道：“星期四”。  
“哦，是啊，操，”Gerard说“我都忘了。”  
Mike眯起眼睛看着他：“这事你从来不会忘的。”  
Gerard耸耸肩“我也不知道。我甚至不知道我该不该继续去跳舞。”然后又低下头，没有看Mikey的脸。他不想谈这事。  
Mikey什么也没说，只是朝Gerard走近了一点。“书看完之后可以借我吗?”他问。Gerard只是点了点头，没有说话，往大衣里缩了缩，挡住迎面吹来的寒风。

*

Gerard提前到了教室，坐在他常坐的角落。他很高兴Gibson老师没有指定座位。房间里渐渐坐满了人。Gibson进来了，开始在黑板上写下今天的生词。随后Frank来到教室坐下，Gerard忍住不去看他。但他没忍住，还是瞥了一眼，Frank和那个叫Rhonda的姑娘有说有笑，直到Gibson开始讲课。  
Frank似乎真的很注重英语课，这让Gerard有点吃惊。他以为Frank不是那种认真学习的人，但显然，他在班上表现很不错。Gerard看不穿他的把戏。他现在觉得这整个跳舞的事情不再是什么精心策划的阴谋了。如果是的话，自己早就出事了。  
“……Gerard?”Gibson问道，Gerard这才回过神。  
“啊，您可以重复下问题吗?”  
Gibson笑起来“当然。如果我让你根据《老人与海》仿写一篇小说，你会不会杀了我？”  
Gerard皱起了眉头“会。”全班人都笑起来。显然，大家都看得出他对那本书的憎恨。  
“那幸好，我不会让你写的，因为我们下学期要学习诗歌了，”Gibson说。教室里响起一片痛苦的呻吟。Gerard又忍不住往Frank的方向瞥了一眼。Frank在椅子上微微转过身，看着他，脸上带着一丝微笑。  
Gerard的胃又开始紧张起来：  
"妈的!妈的!我不喜欢Frank Iero!"  
Gerard把目光转回Gibson，全程盯着老师上完了整节课。

*

Gerard在卧室的镜子前摆弄着领带。也许他今天真的不该去舞蹈课。真的，他可以直接跟奶奶说他不舒服。这没什么大不了的。他可以呆在家里，和Mikey一起画漫画，这样他就不用看见Frank Iero那张脸，也不用再遭一次被Frank盯着看时的呕吐感。他是个怪胎，他自己明白，Frank没必要一直提醒他。  
Gerard叹了口气，他又不想呆在家里。他想去舞蹈课。也许Frank现在已经玩腻了，特别是上节课闹过不愉快之后。不管怎么说，在学校里，Gerard一直都感觉自己是个胆小鬼。他不知道自己是否能熬过这最后一学期。

*

“Gerard!”Harrison太太叫道:“你今晚看上去特别帅。”  
“Harrison太太，您今天和往常一样漂亮。您最近怎么样?”他问道，带着她转了个圈。  
“很好!”她说。“再转一圈!”  
Gerard看到了Frank的车停在外面，就像往常一样，透过宽阔的前窗，很难看清车里的人。不过Gerard决定不去理会他，专心和Harrison太太跳舞。  
一曲结束，他们正要交换舞伴，舞蹈房的门却开了，一股冷风呼啸而入。Gerard不用转身就知道谁来了。  
“晚上好，Iero!”奶奶喊道。“你今晚要和我们一起跳吗?”  
Frank清了清嗓子“不好意思，我车里暖气坏了，外面有点冷，您介意我坐在角落看书吗?”  
“当然不。不过，你真应该和我们跳支舞。”奶奶建议道。Gerard真希望自己可以给她隔空传话。  
“不了，谢谢。我还是想看看书，也许过会儿吧。”Frank回答。  
“那好吧。如果想跳的话，你都可以随意加入。”奶奶说着开始播下一首歌。  
Gerard突然异常紧张起来。Frank又不是没见过他跳舞，又不是以前没和他跳过舞。但他一想到Frank就在这，在舞蹈房，还看着他跳舞，他就想死。  
他试图忘掉Frank，只把注意力集中在和他跳舞的Castle夫人身上。他差一点就成功了，直到他们转了一圈，发现Frank在盯着他看。  
“哎呀”Castle夫人笑起来，这是Gerard第二次绊到了。该死的。当他回头看的时候，Frank又扭过头看书，脸上露出一丝微笑。Gerard真想把那笑从他脸上扯下来。  
一直等到Frank起身去洗手间，Gerard赶紧找个借口逃了。Elena飞快地瞥了他一眼（Mikey肯定是从她那里学来的)，Gerard立马假装淡定朝储物柜走去，拿了把扫帚，Elena这才点了点头。  
Gerard尾随Frank走到舞蹈房后面，猛地推开卫生间半坏的门。  
“卧槽，”Frank喊道，放在牛仔裤上的手不知所措“搞什么啊，我——”  
“不，你他妈的在搞什么，Frank，你，”Gerard说着挤进卫生间，用手指着他质问道。Frank盯着对方，好像他疯了一样。他也不知道这到底怎么一回事。  
“你，”Gerard又重新开始质问“你又来了，这次还敢进屋？你他妈的为什么要一直来打扰我？”  
Frank皱起眉头“我没打扰你啊。”  
“我说你在打扰我，你就是在打扰我!”  
“那我还说是你在打扰我呢!”Frank渐渐直起腰杆，手还放在牛仔裤的扣子上。  
“我怎么可能打扰到你呢!”Gerard怒喝道。“我没对你做任何事。”  
Frank张开嘴，又合上，把想说的话咽下去。“我其实就是想让你再给我上一节舞蹈课...”  
Gerard的眉毛惊到几乎撞到发际线。“哈?”  
“我说真的。你教得真的很厉害，奶奶一看到我的进步就喜笑颜开。而且我很想和她跳一次双人舞，”Frank说。Gerard只是一言不发地盯着他看。  
“你...”Gerard深呼吸一口气，脸涨得通红“行，随便吧。星期二上课。”他走出洗手间，重新拾起扫帚，在教室边缘边走边扫，因为舞蹈房中间还有很多人在转来转去。  
Frank穿过房间径直向他走来。  
“我不明白你的意思，”Frank用只有Gerard能听到的音量小声说。  
“呃...我也，”Gerard回答“我...我的意思是，我也不明白你在说什么。”  
“行吧。”Frank沉默了一会儿。“我星期二去接你?”  
Gerard叹口气，点了点头。

*

周二的天气让人们感觉春天已经来临，不再是冬天的严寒了。Gerard早上等车再也不用冻得发抖了，但他现在没心思想这个，满脑子都是晚上的安排。  
在过去的四年里，Gerard每天都活得小心翼翼，就是为了保护自己本来就不怎么美好的生活，而Frank Iero就这样把它们全毁了。他感到非常恶心。  
这一天过得太快了，Gerard觉得他整个高中生涯中没有这么快过。回到家后，他开始思考穿什么才不会显得太尴尬。叹了口气，他把衣架上的一件T恤套在头上闻了闻，这件没什么汗味。  
“你又要出去?”Mikey坐在Gerard的床上问道，他仰面靠在床头板上，敲着手机屏幕。

“啊是的，是关于...英语课的事。一会儿就回来。”  
Mikey点了点头，没有抬头看他。快六点了，Gerard抓起背包从前门小跑了出去。他一听到Frank的车嘎吱嘎吱的响声，就赶紧从前门台阶上滑了下来。Frank的车真的...很特别，Mikey肯定能认出来，至少在学校里能认出来，Gerard不想这么快让就Mikey识破他的谎言。（他真的很擅长解谜。）  
“嘿，伙计，”Gerard一坐进来Frank就开始说“我给咱们买了点玉米饼，不知道你喜不喜欢吃。”他用没拿烟的手指了指Gerard脚边的小袋子。  
Gerard点点头。Frank笑起来，又抽了一口烟。  
“你车里真冷，”这话刚说出去Gerard就后悔了，Frank刚刚帮他买了玉米饼，他却还在嫌弃别人。  
Frank有点奇怪地看着他。“我说过车里暖气坏了啊。”  
“哦...”Gerard这才知道上次他不是在骗人“我能抽支烟吗?”  
“当然”Frank一只手开着车，一只手伸进口袋里拿烟。Gerard摩挲着打火机，觉得手里有点儿东西拿能才让他不这么紧张。  
他们路上一起听着收音机，Frank的音量调得很低。Gerard突然听到了 The Clash的I Fought the Law，条件反射般的立马伸手调大了音量。Frank怪异地看了他一眼，Gerard愣住了。可能他不该碰收音机的，有些人不不喜欢别人在自己车上乱动。  
“我喜欢这首歌，”Gerard有点无助，有点尴尬，手还停在音量键旁边。  
Frank开心地笑起来“我也是。再开大声点。”  
Gerard又转了下音量键。

*

接下来的几周真的很奇怪。比Gerard在高中这几年的日子都要奇怪。首先，他还在教Frank Iero跳舞，他还在对Mikey撒谎，这两件事是原来的他打死也不会干的。  
不过，舞蹈课并没想象中那么糟。当然，技术层面上，Frank确实很差劲，但不管是Gerard嘲笑Frank还是Frank反驳Gerard，他们都笑得很开心，有时Gerard会假装自己被气到摔门不教了，但过不了一会儿还会回来继续。他们一直保持这样，每周二放学后，Gerard就在家门口等着Frank来接。  
Frank总会提前买些吃的，他们每次都会花上一半的时间一边听着Gerard放的歌，一边背靠着镜子坐在地板上，吃着薯条聊天。Gerard了解到Frank喜欢书和恐怖片，而且他已经有了四个纹身(在十八岁生日时纹的)。  
他和Gerard想象中不一样。很奇怪，现在Frank只要出现在他身边，他还是会觉得怪怪的，还是有点想逃，想吐，但不是因为怕Frank的朋友会来骚扰他，只是因为...某种原因。  
对Mikey撒谎，这也是他从来没想过的。在舞蹈房里对着镜子和Frank跳着舞，不用再去烦心自己糟糕的学校生活。他也想和Mikey分享这件美妙的事，但每次张开嘴，却又不知道该怎么说。

*

“停，停，”Gerard说着从口袋里掏出遥控器关了音乐。  
“为什么?”Frank不解，语气中带点愤怒。  
“走步很好，但你领得不对。该推的时候拉，该拉的时候推，你前面学的都忘完了。”Gerard双手叉腰，他现在把所有精力全集中在教学上。他重新放起音乐，抓住Frank的手，用和往常相反的姿势扶住对方的腰。  
“来，我演示给你看，你不需要完全跟上，但尽量别踩到我，好吗?”  
"去你的吧，我也就第一次踩过你...可能第二次也有几次，”Frank说。  
Frank女步跳得还不错。虽然跳错了几次，但整体上没有问题，也没有踩到Gerard的脚。音乐也结束了，房间里安静下来。Gerard领着Frank停下脚步，收束时他们之间的距离比往常要近了很多。Gerard深吸一口气，舔了舔嘴唇。Frank慌忙移开眼神，后退几步，撒开了Gerard的手。  
“所以…你试试这么跳，”Gerard说。  
Frank笑了。“说得倒轻巧，你本来就擅长跳舞。”  
Gerard反驳道："我也没有很擅长，但是你需要练啊。"  
Frank翻了个白眼。“行，开音乐。看我跳得能不能让你满意。”  
“不大可能，”Gerard打开音乐，举起双手让Frank扶住他的腰。其实Frank已经进步很大了。其实并不是什么值得骄傲的事，Gerard只是觉得自己不再像以前那样跳舞时候被他甩来甩去了。  
“咱们休息一会儿吧"几分钟后，Frank累的坐在舞蹈房地板中央。Gerard叹口气，也坐了下来（没有什么比别人坐着你站着这种事更尴尬的了）他的肚子却开始咕咕叫起来（哦，这绝对比别人坐着你站着更尴尬）  
“你饿吗?”Frank问。“咱可以点些外卖，我还不想回家。家里还有篇论文等着我，我宁愿多玩一会儿。”他拨开凌乱的头发，往后捋了捋。  
“好啊。我来付钱，上次是你付的。”  
“好,”Frank耸耸肩“那我就能多攒点钱买新车了。这周末我爸还要过来和我一起修车。”  
“无意冒犯但是，你看起来不像是那种...汽车爱好者？”Gerard说。  
”哈？我不像吗？这是车是我爸给我买的，为了增进父子感情....好吧。他送我的是我叔叔的二手车，还能开的那种。我们的感情其实算还不错吧，现在有更多共处时间了，我也不会抱怨那辆车。”Frank揉了揉鼻子。“你想吃什么?我知道一个不错的中餐馆。”  
Gerard答应吃中餐，Frank立马定了一份。他们一边等外卖一边聊着学校的事，比如他们都讨厌的Catherine修女，还有他们英语课的老师Gibson等等等等。外卖到了，Gerard付过钱提到Frank跟前，他们坐在地板中央，一起拆开筷子吃起来。  
“我爸爸是个机械师，但他从来没和我一起修过车。甚至从来没有在我面前提过工作。”Gerard突然说。  
“那你真的喜欢修车吗?”Frank吃了一口面条。  
“可能...不喜欢。不过幸好我爸爸和我大部分时间可以通过漫画来增进感情的。我很高兴有人能和我聊这方面的话题。”Gerard诚实地回答道。  
“你说得对。这可能是我最想不到能一个人完成的事。我真的...很不喜欢浑身都沾着恶心的油污。但现在我做到了，独立的感觉真的很好。现在我做每件事都要有一个目标，为了达到这个目标，所有其他事都必须相互配合。”Frank说道。“就像跳舞。当音乐、舞步...一切都融合在一起时，就形成了一个美丽的结合体。这感觉真的很棒。”  
“是这样...”Gerard能感觉到自己在对Frank微笑。Frank回头盯着Gerard看了一会儿，然后向他靠过去。Gerard以为他要吃自己那份中餐，但他却靠得越来越近。突然，Frank的唇贴上Gerard的嘴。Gerard大脑一片空白，他的手够不到Frank的肩，只能先将手里的筷子放下。一吻结束，Frank往后撤了撤。Gerard放下餐盒，回头看了眼Frank。他真的没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么。还没Gerard等他开口问，Frank就靠得更近了一点，又吻了他一次。这次Gerard把手放在Frank的肩上，吻了回去。

几秒钟后,Frank结束了这个吻,又拿起他的餐盒。“所以...嗯...我得去修修车的引擎,它噪音太大了。但是...谁知道这得花多长时间呢...对吧?”他又开始谈论起车,尴尬得想不到其它话题。Gerard试图接上他的话题,但他脑子里一片混乱：Frank Iero吻了他。吻了两次。他从没想过会这种事发生在自己身上。从来没有。  
“我可能该回家了,”Frank过了几分钟说“我妈应该快下班了,我还得赶回去写论文。”  
“对,对。我还有篇新漫画要画,”Gerard说。真的有吗?他自己都不知道。只知道脑子里一片混乱。  
Frank开车送他回家,把车停在路边,关掉嘈杂的引擎。“明天见,”他说。  
Gerard点点头。“祝你论文写得顺利,”他想用牛仔裤上擦掉手上出的汗,但汗还是流个不停。  
“谢谢,”Frank说着凑过去,又在Gerard的唇上留下一个轻吻。Gerard愣了会,接着下车走回了家。  
“你又去哪了?”Mikey见Gerard进门,问道。  
“没去哪,真的。就在附近逛逛。”Gerard回答。他走进房间,倒在床上：这他妈的算什么?

*

第二天早上Gerard醒来,感觉自己睡得异常好。他不知道今天的学校生活会给他带来什么。只知道自己一直在想Frank昨天吻他的感觉。他甚至差点上错车,走错班。一整天只知道坐着放空发呆。课间休息时候,他看到了Frank。大厅里几乎没有人,但Frank只是路过Gerard,没有看他一眼。Gerard感到莫名的失望,他也不知道自己在期待什么。他叹口气,赶去上下一堂课。

***

”嘿,亲爱的,今天在学校过得怎么样?”妈妈问道。Frank摇了摇手中的钥匙。“跟平时一样。不过就是今天的英语考试表现不错。"“那挺好,”她说。妈妈背对着他在炉灶上煮着饭。不知道是什么食材,但味道很浓,很香。Frank几乎发呆地看着,都快忘了现在是晚餐时间。他其实不怎么饿。“我想去躺一会儿,”Frank说。妈妈也停下来,把勺子放在桌上,转头看着他。  
“你没事吧,亲爱的?你这星期都没怎么说过话。”  
Frank耸耸肩。“就是...你也知道。学校里的事。”  
“你的舞蹈课怎么样?是在周二那个吗?”妈妈看起来很关心“有进步吗?”  
Frank感到非常不自在“有...这个...这个课很有用。我学到挺多东西。”  
“那就好。晚饭马上就好。你爸爸打电话来说,他这个周末来不了。他得多接几个活,最近流感太严重了,他们那有一半的员工都请假了。他说他会争取下个周末陪你,好吗?他说星期一会给你打电话的。”  
Frank心里又开始不安起来“哦,没关系。我还有——”他没打算把话说完,转头走向自己房间。“晚饭好了叫我一声?”  
“当然,”她笑了笑,然后转身继续煮饭。Frank脚步沉重地走回自己房间,轻轻关上门,然后靠在门上叹了口气。  
他把外套扔到椅背上,脱掉校服,只剩下汗衫和短裤。然后扑通一声倒在床上,盯着天花板发呆。  
他吻了Gerard。吻了好几次。嗯...那是事实。所以...他们是什么关系？他不知道。他也没有想过。直到那天在舞蹈房,坐在Gerard身旁,他才真正开始想这个问题。Gerard对他微笑着,Frank就主动向前倾,完全没想过自己可能会吓到Gerard。  
Gerard的唇尝起来又甜又软,比碗里的捞面美味多了。  
Frank边回想边用手捂住脸。但Gerard也回了吻?算是吧?一般情况下他连看Frank的眼神都像是要打人。真的,挺可怕的。  
妈妈敲了敲他的门。“Frankie?晚餐准备好了。”  
Frank翻了个身,决定不再想这件事了。“马上来。”  
他和妈妈一起在餐桌前吃晚饭。妈妈聊着她现在所有的工作项目,他一边听着一边点头。而当她问起Frank学校里的故事,他只告诉了她一些他愿意说的事。  
当他回房间时,Andrew和Kevin给他发了条短信,问他晚上有没有计划,在云杉街有个大型派对,Frank没有回复。他关掉手机,塞到枕头底下。  
“妈?”他走回客厅问道。妈妈正蜷在沙发上看书,透过她眼镜的上方看向Frank。  
“什么事?”  
“我要去趟音像店。要我帮你带点什么吗?”  
“不用了,亲爱的,谢谢。”  
Frank跳下屋前的台阶,直奔音像店。他没有开车去。这只会让他想起这周又不能见到爸爸。他需要一些东西让自己不再想得太多,真的。他需要看些G向的东西。  
他拿起最新版的《蛙人林中持刀杀人案》,走进旧DVD区,等待着有什么旧碟能吸引他的眼球。还真的有一个,他特地回头看看周围,确保没人在看他,然后拿起碟片。  
他看了看碟片背面,手指轻敲着壳子。  
不错。

*

“拿到什么好碟了吗?”妈妈问刚刚进门的Frank。  
“谋杀,暴乱什么的。跟平常一样。”  
“嗯,听起来很不错。晚安,”她说着又翻了一页书。  
Frank拿着从音像店买的包,拖着脚步走回卧室。他坐在床上,踢掉鞋子,没拉开拉链直接把帽衫扒了下来。他把电影拿出来,塞进自己的小DVD播放机里,那是爸妈离婚后,爸爸送给他的。他按下“play”键,躺回床上,安静地坐了一秒钟后,他发现了藏在棉被后的一瓶酒。  
那瓶微温的酒确实不怎么好喝,但还凑合。至少让他对这部烂片的观影体验好了一些。他侧身蜷成一团,一边大口喝酒,一边注意不让酒洒在被子上。电影接近尾声的时候,他听到了妈妈走回卧室关灯的声音。Frank一直看到电影片尾曲结束,黑屏时才坐起来。脑袋又热又晕,但又很愉快,房间里所有东西看起来都东倒西歪的,他喜欢这种感觉。  
他拿起音像店的包,跌跌撞撞地走到DVD机前,把碟拿出来,又放进了另一张。他扑倒在床上,脱掉裤子钻进被子里。为了防止吵醒妈妈,他特意把音量调得很低。这部电影叫《Strictly Ballroom》,片中的主角穿着礼服在舞厅里转着圈。Frank半睁着眼睛看着电影,感觉困意有点上来了,老电影的色调和浓重的澳洲口音在屏幕上交织在一起,让人很舒服。主角很性感,他大多数时候都在穿汗衫,有时会也会换上燕尾服。Gerard穿燕尾服一定很好看...Gerard的发型和电影里主角的一样好看。Frank喜欢Gerard的发型。  
他有点遗憾Gerard不再留着这样的发型去学校了。然而,他似乎不太喜欢受人关注,尤其是在学校里。这让Frank有点难过。他想弄清楚为什么Gerard在学校一直躲着自己,是不是自己真的伤到他了？他吻过Gerard,Gerard也回吻过他,但Frank知道,如果他进一步做什么事,比如在学校握Gerard的手,Gerard又会露出那种可怜又可怕的眼神。他一点也不想看到。  
Frank突然间感觉好累,就好像他已经劳碌了好几天,现在才反应过来一样。他悄悄地把手伸到四角裤下面,手指轻轻地滑过下体,在被窝里尽可能安静地自慰起来。高潮的时候,他不得不用另一只手捂住自己的喘息声。他用地板上的t恤擦了擦手上的液体,又把它扔到喝完的可乐瓶上,然后蜷成一团,抱着枕头直到电影结束。看没看进去已经不重要了。他关掉手机,没一会儿就睡着了。

***

Frank从星期二起就没跟他说过话,也没看他一眼。Gerard在课间一直在吸烟巷里抽烟,（而那其实不是在他该待的地方）他很惊讶这里竟然没有其他人,这绝对是一种解脱,是他的私人空间。周四他找了个靠谱的理由,没有去舞蹈课,他之前也翘了英语课。正想着下周一该怎么再翘一次,他听到有脚步声逼近。是Frank。Gerard又开始恶心了。  
“嘿,”他说着,靠在Gerard旁边的墙上。“能给我一根吗?”Gerard把烟和打火机递给他。看着Frank抽出一支,点了起来,吸了第一口,接着把头往后靠在墙上,闭着眼睛向空中吐烟。  
“那么,”Frank说“我们周二还去上课吗?”  
“好，如果你愿意的话？”Gerard回答。  
“好,”Frank说着睁开眼睛,朝Gerard笑了笑,笑得眼角都皱起来了。奇怪的是,Gerard不再像之前那么恶心了,他感到自己也在微笑。当Frank把烟和打火机还给Gerard时,他的手还在Gerard的手上停了好一段时间。Frank吸了一会烟,掐灭烟头,扔在地上踩了踩后回班了。  
Gerard在原地呆了几分钟,好不容易才回过神。发现他真的对自己未来的生活一无所知。

*

周二下午,Gerard坐在客厅里等着Frank给他发短信,却突然听到有人敲门。他皱皱眉头,从沙发上站起来去开了门。  
“那个,”Frank说着,重重地咳嗽了一声,“我生病了。”  
“啊,”Gerard不知道该怎么回答。“太遗憾了。”  
Frank耸耸肩:“我已经习惯了。但今天可能不宜跳舞,我估计会大部分时间都在咳嗽。”  
“好吧,”Gerard说道,Frank走近门边。  
“我可以进来吗?我是说,咱们要不要一起出去玩?”Frank问。  
“当然,”Gerard内心挣扎了一会儿回答道,退后几步让Frank进来。  
"天啊,你看见《新丧尸出笼》的DVD了吗,我找不到了。"Mikey走进房间时问道。看到Frank站在那,他吓了一跳。  
“嗯...Mikey,这是Frank。”Frank朝他挥了挥手。  
“我知道,”Mikey说“你见到DVD了吗?”  
“可能在我桌子上吧?”Gerard回答道。  
“行吧,那借我看看。”Mikey说着,朝楼梯走去。“你要一起看吗?”他回过头来喊道。Gerard看向Frank。  
“这是我最喜欢的电影之一,”Frank笑着说。Gerard松了一口气,他们跟着Mikey来到地下室。他们下楼的时候,Mikey正在Gerard的桌子上翻箱倒柜地找DVD。Gerard一想到Frank会看到他的房间,他恨不得把脑袋埋进地里,或者蜷成一团暴毙,但Frank只是环顾四周,似乎没有反感什么。  
“请坐吧。”Gerard指着床说,他突然意识到自己床单好像很长时间没洗了。但Frank只是抓起一个枕头靠在墙上,没有什么其他反应。Gerard去帮Mikey找DVD,最后发现DVD在床头柜,而不是在桌子上。Mikey把碟放进了他攒了几个月零花钱买的破DVD机里。  
Gerard坐在床边。Frank拉了拉他的兜帽,Gerard忍不住笑了一下,把手插进连帽衫的口袋,靠在墙上,仰头盯着天花板。  
他的生活有时真的很奇怪。  
Mikey摆弄完电视,坐在Gerard的另一边,按下“play”键开始了电影。这电影Gerard已经看过几百万次了,很容易被他旁边的Frank分散注意力。他们的大腿几乎贴在一起,Gerard可以感觉到从Frank的腿上传来的温暖。他把手从口袋里拿了出来,但又不知道该放哪,然后把手放了回去。Frank用左手抓住Gerard的右手,此外没什么其他动作。Gerard偷偷瞥了Frank一眼,发现他就是在看电影,没有回头看Gerard。至少在Gerard看他的时候没有回头。  
另一边,Mikey戳了戳Gerard,他瞪了弟弟一眼,然后转头继续电影。他并没有真正看,只是盯着屏幕走神了一个半小时。  
“我真他妈爱死那部电影了,”Frank在演职员表开始滚动的时候说道。他没有松开Gerard的手。“我看完之后总是是想去听The Misfits的歌。”  
“确实,”Mikey说着站起身,消失在门外。不到一分钟又回来了,把一张CD放进Gerard的音响里。《20 Eyes》的旋律充斥了整个房间。Frank朝Mikey咧嘴一笑,Gerard也冲他笑了笑。  
Gerard在脑袋里挥舞着胜利的臂膀。  
他们听了一会儿歌,Frank瞥了眼手机,“哦,该死,我得回家了。”说着立马准备出门。但他没有松开Gerard的手,Gerard跟着他,他们手牵着手上了楼梯。  
“再见,”他们走到门口时,Frank说。他停顿了一下,然后转过身来,吻了Gerard,并且在Gerard还没来得及反应之前就走了出去。Gerard回到楼下走进房间,看到Mikey又在对他挤眉弄眼。  
“叫你的眉毛闭嘴,”Gerard抱怨道。  
“说真的Gerard,这到底怎么回事?”Mikey问。  
Gerard瘫倒在床上,把头埋进枕头,那里闻起来是Frank的味道。“我他妈不知道,”他哀嚎道。  
“嗯...我猜他人应该不错吧?而且他很有品位。也不像他的朋友那样混蛋。”  
“是的,”Gerard说,继续把脸埋在枕头里。Mikey拍了拍他的腿,离开了房间。

*

那一周剩下的时间都他妈的... ...Gerard也不知道怎么说。他无法集中注意力。Frank周三周四没来学校。周四晚上,Marino太太来跳舞了,但Frank的车却没来。正当Gerard打算问问Frank去哪了的时候,听到Marino太太说Frank生病了,她让他待在家里修养。  
“那孩子,硬是说自己好多了,但我还是让他再休息一天。"她叹口气说。  
Elena笑了“他是个好孩子。”转头看向Gerard,他没有理会。  
Frank周五回学校了。看起来还是病殃殃的,肩比平时垂得低了好几个度,顶着又大又黑的眼圈。弥撒时间长得让人受不了,上课更是度日如年。Gerard想和Frank谈谈,但还是放弃了。他甚至不知道自己现在到底想要什么,除了周末的假期。

*

“Gerard,你最近有什么新鲜事吗?”Ray一屁股坐在床上问道,蓬松的头发晃了晃。  
Gerard耸耸肩“没什么。学校很垃圾,我恨世界,blahblahblah。”  
Ray笑笑“跟以前差不多。”  
Gerard点点头“以后也差不多。”  
Ray俯身抓过放在地上的背包,翻了一会儿,拿出一打喝的,可能是酒精饮料。“这是能治愈你一切痛苦的良药,我的朋友。”  
“我觉得这是我大部分痛苦的根源,至少是明天早上宿醉的根源。”Gerard说,不自主地笑起来。他真的很喜欢Ray。Ray并不在乎他是个住在地下室的社恐漫画宅男,因为他也是个漫画宅男,尽管Ray自己的房间离厨房不远,而且有真正的窗户。  
他们从中学开始就是朋友,当时他们一起上音乐课,他给Gerard看了很多Queen乐队的翻奏,说自己很想用学校的小电吉他学着弹。Gerard很高兴父母和奶奶希望他和Mikey能接受良好的教育,把他们送到现在的高中。但事实上,他宁愿放弃良好的教育,只为了能有一个像Ray这样的朋友陪他一起吃午饭。  
Ray拧开饮料盖子,Gerard从桌子上抓起两个空杯子。他检查了一下,确定这两个不是自己的涮笔杯(以前确实发生过),然后递给Ray让他倒满。  
“楼上还有可乐,我去拿几罐。”Gerard说着站了起来。  
“今晚Mikey在哪?”Ray问道,继续喝着饮料“他要加入我们吗?”  
“他和朋友出去看电影了,不过晚一点会回来的。”给他留一杯吧。”  
“你有没有担心过你会带坏他?”  
“不,那不会。他可是Way家的人,已经完蛋了。但不管怎么说,他比我擅长。”  
“擅长什么?”  
Gerard耸耸肩,“生活。"  
Ray笑了一下,Gerard起身走向楼梯。厨房现在没人,他可以多拿几罐可乐。妈妈今天晚上出去和爸爸出去办事。其实如果她在家也不会怀疑什么。她是个很精明的妈妈,但很奇怪,她并不怎么会在意自家孩子在地下室喝醉的事。  
Gerard把可乐罐抱在怀里,用脚踢开卧室门。“找到了!”他喊道。  
“太好了,”Ray说着,递过一个杯子,“干杯。”

*

Mikey走下楼梯的时候Ray已经昏睡在床上了。时间肯定很晚了(也可能是太早了)。看来这酒真的很烈。Gerard隐约听到了Mikey踢了脚空可乐罐,朝床走去的脚步声。但他自己只是翻了个身,睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠。酒精那玩意真害人。  
“给你留了一杯。”Gerard闭着眼对Mikey嘟囔着,他能感觉到Mikey坐在床垫上的重量。  
“我不用了。你现在感觉怎么样?”Mikey小声问。  
“不怎么好。”  
“不怎么好?”  
Gerard摇了摇头,但这让整个视野晕得更厉害了,又赶紧停了下来。他的胃一直在晃,像Ray的头发一样,或者像舞蹈课上的Frank。整个世界都在旋转,在他的胃里,在他的视线里。他现在热得受不了,身体每个部位都在犯恶心。  
“坚持住,Gee——”Mikey说着从床边站起来。Gerard已经弯下腰,两只手捂住胃。“垃圾桶就在这。”  
“吾没素,”他说话已经含糊不清了。不是呕吐的那种恶心,他还没醉到那种程度。但绝对是那种想让它赶快结束的那种恶心。他往垃圾桶里吐了点唾沫“我恒好,吾没事。”  
Mikey没说话,这可能意味着什么,Gerard睁不开眼,看不出Mikey的眉毛在说什么。也许是对他的不信任？那没关系,他也不相信自己。  
Mikey用胳膊肘推了推他,直到他翻过身来。Gerard继续动动身子,呻吟了一声,但还是闭着眼睛。  
Mikey则在床边踢掉鞋子,把连帽衫扔进桌子旁一堆脏衣服里。  
Ray在旁边打着鼾。  
Gerard找到一个舒服的躺姿,小声问Mikey"你眼镜呢?”  
“摘了,”Mikey说。“桌子上。”  
Gerard点点头。“好...嗯”。  
他们沉默了一会儿,听着旁边床上Ray的鼾声。Gerard不能让自己这么醉着睡着,虽然他也想这么干。他胃里直犯恶心,又撑又冷。Ray那该死的伏特加并没有让他感觉好点。  
“为什么男生都这么笨?”Gerard问道,眼睛仍然闭着。  
Mikey沉默了好长时间,可能睡着了。  
“我不知道,Gee。抱歉。”Mikey终于回答道。Gerard知道Mikey在看着他,但还是闭着眼睛。  
“没事。”  
“我还是很抱歉。”  
Gerard没话说了,他翻个身假装睡着了。等到Mikey的呼吸变得平缓,差不多睡着的时候,Gerard从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机,按下破碎的按键,弹出短信窗口。  
一些来自Ray和Mikey,一些来自妈妈,还有一些来自Frank,还是上次在问他舞蹈课的事。  
接着Gerard花了一秒钟按下了发送键。  
"你撒过的最大的谎是什么"  
他把手机轻轻合上,握在手里。Frank可能睡着了,或者在朋友出去玩,或者在牵着那个约他去舞会的漂亮女孩的手。  
不管他在哪里,他都没有回信,因为Gerard的手机没有响。Gerard不知道是该松口气还是该失望,但他没有再想这件事,不久便睡着了,手里还握着手机。

***

Frank和爸爸还在看电影马拉松,手机突然响了起来。当时刚过午夜,虽然半夜收到朋友的短信是常事,但收到Gerard的却不常见。其实,他还是第一次见。唯一一次收到Gerard的短信是关于舞蹈课时间的事。他忍不住笑起来。  
“哦,收到女朋友的短信了吗?”爸爸笑着说。Frank感到自己脸颊发热,尴尬地扭了扭身子。  
“嗯...不算吧"他打开短信,“你撒过的最大的谎是什么?”  
Frank突然感到,非常,不舒服。他开始敲出一个狗屁不通的答案,"我烧了一本圣经,然后告诉我妈它掉到壁炉里了。"Frank叹了口气,又清空了回答。  
“你确定这不是你女朋友的短信吗?你刚刚的笑这是我见过最像收到女朋友短信的表情了。”爸爸继续逗乐道。  
“不是啊,爸。”Frank叹了口气。  
"我小时候,还在因为离婚的事生我爸的气,于是我就告诉所有朋友他死了。"他几乎一口气打完了所有字。  
"我撒过很多小谎,但总能累积成一个大谎。"Frank把这句话留了下来,合上手机,塞进了口袋。  
"爸,你还记得我小时候告诉大家你死了吗"Frank问。  
“那可不能忘,”爸爸答道,眼睛盯着屏幕。  
“对不起,”Frank说,爸爸转向他,拍了拍Frank的膝盖。

*

Frank忍不住盯着Gerard看。他今天穿了马甲,打了领带,就像他周四参加舞会时穿的一样。他也无法集中精力跳舞。Gerard停下来,双手叉腰看着Frank。  
“好吧。说真的,我希望我明天就能调整好状态。今天就先到这怎么样?”  
Frank笑着摸了摸脸,“好啊。那你想买点奶昔和薯条什么的吗?”  
Gerard朝他笑了笑。“当然。”他打扫完卫生,确保一切都和他们进来时一模一样。Frank抓住Gerard的手,紧紧地握着,一起走出舞蹈房。他这才注意到自己忘了关车灯,已经不怎么亮了。  
“妈的,”Frank骂道。他迅速坐进车,插钥匙,踩离合,深吸一口气,然后转下钥匙。什么动静都没有。  
“妈的,”Frank又骂了一遍,用额头砸向方向盘,然后又试了一次。  
“要我给汽车协会打电话吗?”Gerard问。  
Frank长叹一口气。他隐约听到Gerard从车里走出来打电话,但他只是低着头,手架在方向盘上。他不敢相信自己竟然对车做出这种事。他对车从来不敢大意的。不过,说实话,他最近确实有别的事要操心。  
这时,Gerard坐上他旁边的座位,手机还贴在耳朵上。“是的。是的,啊,好的。谢谢。”他挂上电话,把手机塞回口袋,然后笨拙地双手交叉放在膝盖上。“他们‘很快’就会来了,他们说。”  
Frank又开始叹气“这也太糟了。”  
Gerard点点头,“我知道。”  
Frank想把账单的事告诉他妈妈,他觉得非常恶心。“账单肯定贵得恶心。至少我现在不饿了。”他有点郁闷。他知道自己在抱怨,但说真的,他的车竟然坏了。他在方向盘上微微抬起头,看了看Gerard。“谢谢你帮我打电话给他们。”  
Gerard耸耸肩。“没什么大不了的。每次我一靠近你的车就有东西坏,这让我感觉很不好受。可能是我运气不好吧。”  
Frank笑了笑,靠在座位上,调整着后视镜。“不,它只是很容易吃醋。”  
Gerard看着Frank,以为Frank在取笑他,假装生气起来。  
Frank继续说道:“自从我们第一次出去,它就一直很吃醋。”Gerard忍不住笑了。  
“哦,真的吗?”过了一会儿Gerard问道。他在座位上稍微转了转身子,面向着Frank。  
“对。”Frank也笑了。"嘿,我们现在就像在恐怖片里。天快黑了,我们被困在车里,等着该死的拖车,方圆好几里没有人。”  
Gerard继续笑着。过了一会儿,他们把车门锁了起来。  
“你遇到过的最恐怖的事是什么?”Frank问。  
“我当时很小,不太记得清这件事,但有个看起来像嬉皮士的家伙在我家附近游荡。他很吓人,经常对人说一些疯话,他大部分时候看起来很疯,但却没什么恶意?我妈有时会给他一些吃的,因为他看起来经常饿肚子。然后,有一天他突然出现在我们家,肩上扛着一块从一英里外的墓地搬来的巨大墓碑。他把墓碑放在地上,告诉我爸妈“他们在等你”,然后就走开了。我妈妈报了警,警察把他带走了。但后来是五个人一起抬才把这墓碑搬回墓地。后来我不太记得了,但我记得当时每个人脸上的表情。”Gerard做了个鬼脸。  
“这他妈是怎么回事?”Frank倒吸一口气。  
Gerard摇摇头:“我也不知道。他们一直不知道那家伙到底怎么了,真的太恐怖了。你呢?”  
“大概两年前,有一次,我和妈妈从奶奶家开车回家。其实它并不怎么偏远,但得穿过一些偏远地区才能回到家。当时有辆车就在我们后面,跟得很紧。当时天很黑,我妈妈很累,她不想加速,所以她就去靠边停车,那个家伙也跟着我们靠边停车。她又迅速回到路上,而那车也继续跟着我们。我们一回到镇上,我妈妈就想转弯甩掉他,但都不管用,所以她直接开车去了最近的警局。那车就消失了。”  
“人类到底怎么了?”Gerard问道,显然被吓坏了。  
“我也不知道,”Frank回答说。  
"好吧,缓解一下恐怖氛围,小时候最喜欢的电影?"Gerard问道。  
“捉鬼敢死队,”Frank立刻回答。  
“不错。”Gerard咧嘴一笑。  
“你呢?”Frank问。Frank在黑暗中看不见Gerard的脸,但从他的肢体语言来看,显然很难以启齿。“别紧张,不会那么糟的。如果你告诉我你最喜欢的,我就告诉你我的第二喜欢。”  
Gerard叹了口气。“...蒂凡尼的早餐。”  
“草！这不是我编的,这就是我的第二喜欢！我小时候有次生病就和妈妈一起看的这部电..."没等Frank说完,Gerard就吻了上去。  
Frank可能有点过于激动了，但可以理解，他们在一起的时候，Gerard从来没有主动过，Frank倒也不介意，但这次Gerard主动把他推到主驾驶座的门上，吻得让Frank每根汗毛都竖起来。  
他几乎跨坐在中控台上，支撑着自己吻Frank。Frank用力扯着Gerard的领带，不让他结束这个吻。Gerard露出几声呻吟，直到觉得Frank也想结束，便松开了唇。正当Frank考虑该怎么把手伸向Gerard的下身时，突然有人敲了敲窗户，一道亮光照进车里。Frank和Gerard立马分开，还在喘着粗气。  
Gerard用手捂住嘴，满脸通红，头发凌乱不堪，慌张地盯着灯光。Frank感觉自己心都要跳出嗓子眼了，但还是慢慢打开了窗户。“Hi?""是你们打电话给汽车协会的吗?”外面那人盯着他们问道。  
Frank也盯着他。“嗯...是的。那个，你们到得...呃...真快。”  
那人耸耸肩，“我们就在附近。”  
他打算先把Frank的车吊起来，但没成功，又忙活一通把车挂到拖车上。听起来很费工夫，但其实只花了几分钟，他们就坐上了拖车驾驶座，驶向Frank的家。放车过程也很顺利。Gerard胳膊交叉在胸前，穿着那件蠢背心和领带，站在一旁等着。Frank又不由自主地把手伸向Gerard。  
“马上回来。”他说着跑进了屋子。发现妈妈正在书房看电影，完全没有注意到儿子刚开着拖车回家。  
“嗨，亲爱的，”她说。  
"那个，抱歉。我的车没电了，和我一起的朋友叫了汽车协会，所以，我们就开着拖车回了家。不过我现在得送他回家了，可以借你的车用吗?”Frank急忙问道。  
妈妈看起来有点郁闷“希望你爸能替我付新电池的钱。”  
“是啊，”Frank也叹了口气。“那，车钥匙?”他又问。  
“在厨房柜台上我包里。”Frank亲了下她的脸颊，然后冲出去拿钥匙，回到Gerard那里。  
“好，我们走吧，”他说。  
“幸亏，至少这不是恐怖片里的那种剧情，”Gerard在Frank驶出车道时说。Frank笑了起来，所有紧张的情绪都逐渐消失了。“幸亏。”  
“我是说，你看见那个家伙了吗?”  
“你看见那家伙的胡子了吗?”  
“你闻见那家伙胡子的味儿了吗?他就好像脸上长了个午餐盒"”Frank说，手在方向盘上咔嗒咔嗒响着。Gerard只是笑了笑，但感觉很奇怪，又很兴奋，他一直不自觉地转头看Frank，然后故意又看向别处。  
Frank想把车停到路边，但是，已经很晚了。他不该这么做。应该吗?不，他真的不应该。他不应该把恐怖片情节带入到今天晚上的。应该吗?真的不应该。  
他不知不觉就把车开到了Gerard家门口，有点失望，他没意识到这段路有多短。  
“那，我到家了，”Gerard一边说，一边整理着他的领带。  
“嗯，”Frank盯着Gerard的手说。  
“是的...,"Gerard说。  
“确实，”Frank说，看起来像个白痴。显然，当Gerard用“是的，是的”回应他时，他们就会开始尴尬的循环，老天，Frank决定主动结束这循环，扑上前按住Gerard。  
Gerard的头撞到了侧窗上。“Fuck!”他叫道，但听起来却并不在意这种疼痛。  
Frank用吻脖子的方式向他道歉，就吻在他衬衫领子下的那部分。Gerard发出一阵笨拙又尖锐的叫声，在侧门上扭动着身子，直到他半躺着，浑身酥到瘫软在座位上。  
Frank想往下进行，吮吸到Gerard的脖子和肩膀相接的地方，但有领结挡住了路，于是他便试图解开领带，想把它弄松。Gerard伸出手，一把扯了下来。Frank很高兴最上面的扣子已经掉了，他所要做的就是把Gerard的衣领往后推，吮吸遍Gerard的脖颈。  
Gerard的手抚摸到Frank的衬衫下，Frank呻吟着埋进的脖子。又抬起头，把嘴唇贴在Gerard唇上。Gerard的唇微张着，Frank趁机深入了舌头。Gerard搂着Frank的腰，没有停下这个吻。这感觉太棒了。直到Gerard停下来喘气，Frank又弯下腰来吻他。Gerard却向后撤了撤。  
“我该…我该回家了。”他喘着气说。Frank把头靠在Gerard的肩上。  
“嗯...好吧”Frank说。  
Gerard朝他眨了眨眼。即使是在街角昏暗的灯光下，也能看出他脸涨得通红。“明天有场...有场生物考试，我还没开始...复习。要是这门课挂了...我就惨了，”他说。Frank知道他的话很合理，但并不情愿让Gerard去学习而停下现在的事。  
“真的吗?”Frank问。  
“真的，”Gerard沮丧地说。他挪了一下位置，Frank只好退到自己座上。他的头发现在凌乱不堪，Frank不得不伸出手来捋了捋。  
“嗯...所以...晚安。”Gerard说，目光并没有离开Frank。  
“嗯,”Frank说。“晚安。谢谢...谢谢你给汽车协会打了电话。”  
“不客气，”Gerard说着，转向门把手。  
“祝你明天考试好运，”Frank说，希望Gerard能多呆一会儿。  
Gerard假装生气地笑了。“我运气不好，你忘了吗?如果你要有什么事，一定要发短信给我。”  
“我会的，”Frank微微点了点头。“明天见。”  
Gerard握住门把手，准备开门，却又迅速转过身来，吻了Frank一下，然后才推开门，走了出去。

***

Gerard试图告诉自己昨晚的事根本没发生，这一切都是他睡觉前编的故事。但第二天早上，当他走进浴室脱下t恤时，脖子上露出了一个泛着淤青的吻痕，他伸手摸了摸淤青，倒吸一口凉气。操。  
到了学校，他完全不知道今天该怎么办。他不知道怎么熬过生物考试，尽管花了一整天拼命复习，他现在脑子里却全都是Frank抚摸他，亲吻他的画面。  
“你没事吧?”公交车上，Mikey问道。“你看起来...很高兴？上学路上你竟然在笑，这可吓坏我了。”  
Gerard翻了个白眼“拜托。”接着收敛了一点笑容。他不想让Mikey和车上其他人感到奇怪。  
当他他跑到储物柜前，准备换书去上生物课时，突然停了下来，没有开锁。他皱起眉头，仔细看了看，怀疑是恶作剧，但又不像。只是一枚硬币，正面朝上，贴在他储物柜前面。  
还好。Gerard忍不住笑起来，然后小心翼翼地把硬币取下来装进口袋，走向生物教室。

*

Gerard整个上午都没机会和Frank说话。他一直待到生物考试结束前最后一秒，不断在作文上凑字数。但等他到英语教室的时候，Frank还没来。Frank赶在铃声响起的时候冲进教室，花了一秒钟的时间瞄了Gerard一眼，接着跨到座位上，Gibson开始站起来点名。Gerard嘴角不自觉上扬起来，又马上低下头不让其他人发现。  
上完英语课后，Gerard留下来和Gibson聊了几分钟关于期末作业的事。正从讲桌旁走下，他注意到Frank和那个叫Rhonda的女孩还在课桌前聊天。Gerard回到自己课桌前，慢慢地开始收拾书包。  
“所以...舞会，"Rhonda开始提醒他：“马上到了。”  
“是的。”Gerard可以从Frank的声音里听出一丝愉悦。  
Gerard又开始犯恶心了。  
“那，我们约定还算数吧?”  
Gerard听不下去了，抓起书包跑出门去。

***

看到Gerard跑出教室，Frank忍住没有做出难堪的表情。“啊,当然。”  
“太好了！可能会很蠢，但这也算高中生活的一部分吧”Rhonda讽刺地说。  
“嗯...”Frank一边支支吾吾一边捋着头发。他真不知道该怎么说。“Rhonda，你是我很好的朋友。说真的,你是我最好的朋友。呃，我也不知道怎么说。”  
“别担心。我对你没有感觉，Frank Iero”Rhonda笑着说。Frank如释重负地长叹一声，脸上重新扬起笑容。  
“好了，我得去自习室了，不然Catherine修女又要罚我留校。再见Frank。”Rhonda背上包走出教室。  
Frank清了清桌子，收拾好书包。他要去找Gerard。  
Frank去吃午饭，以为能碰见Gerard，但他没来。Frank一边吃饭一边走神。这或许也是个好事，他这几天一直因为期末考试焦虑得要命，连饭都吃不下，Kevin试着开导过他几次，但都不奏效。顺便，Frank很高兴Andrew能和他女朋友一起吃饭，这样又少了一个要应付的人。  
午饭后，他把书扔在柜子里，在走廊上闲逛。他看见了Mikey，刚想问他知不知道Gerard在哪里，但转眼Mikey就进了另一间教室。Frank走在去美术教室的路上，突然，一只胳膊伸出来搂住他的肩膀。  
“Frank!伙计，你最近错过了很多趣事儿！，”Andrew喊道，Frank小声叹了口气。  
“对不起,Andrew。高三啊，事情太多了。你又不是不知道，”Frank说。  
“我不知道高三事多不多，我只知道你必须振作起来，Frank，”Andrew开玩笑似地说。Frank并不认为他真的在开玩笑。“我是说，我得让Tye来代替你，”Andrew指着愣在一旁的大一新生说，“他很会拍高年级学生的马屁，我们可以提拔一下他。”  
“你真是有时间闲得，伙计。”Frank说着，从Andrew胳膊下钻出来，继续朝教室走去。他听见Andrew在身后咕哝着“What the Fuck”，但没有转身。  
他往美术教室里偷看了一眼，里面没有人。他下楼去图书馆逛了一圈，还是没有人。正当他打算放弃的时候，突然想起来一个地方。接着径直朝那个通向吸烟巷的门走去。Gerard会在那的。

***

Gerard把书包扔在地上，靠在砖墙上点燃一支香烟，吸了一口。然后用力拽着他的衬衫下摆，直到把束进裤子的衬衫都扯出来。Frank可能会找过来，但Gerard只想多留几分钟时间独自呼吸，抽烟，思考一些破事。  
学校里到处都是该死的舞会装饰，好像是在提醒Gerard有多讨厌自己的生活。只有吸烟巷里是安静的，除了砖墙和健身房的空调外机，什么都没有。他叹了口气，吐出一缕烟。  
这时，他听到脚步声，立刻紧张起来——Frank可能来了，他的胃像往常一样，恶心得、紧张地上下翻腾着——但随后他意识到还有好几个人的脚步声。Frank不会带别人来的。他迅速将香烟扔到地上踩灭，抓起自己的书包。  
“去哪儿啊，呆子?”有人在他后身后问道。Gerard转过身来，看到了Frank的朋友们。Andrew，一个叫Derek的和一个他不认识的，还有球队的人，他们一双手就可能抓碎Gerard的头骨。Gerard想跑，但他知道只有被逮到的份。于是选择保持沉默。  
“你在这儿干什么?”其中一个人问道。Gerard瞥了他一眼，但还是什么也没说。  
“你他妈是哑巴吗，白痴?”Andrew说着，走得近了些。  
Gerard往后退了退。“我会说话。我是不想和你说话。”他感到全身发麻。  
闭嘴 闭嘴 闭嘴。  
“为什么不愿意和我说话呢?你觉得你太优秀了，看不起我吗?”  
“我不喜欢和弱智的非生物体交流。”Gerard眯着眼睛反驳道。“让开。”  
闭嘴。  
他开始往前走，但Derek和那个球队的家伙立即挡住他，逼着他退到墙边。Andrew往后一站，得意地笑起来。  
“那么，优等生。你来干什么呢，Way?因为剪头发哭吗?写悲情小说吗?等着舔鸡巴吗?”  
“要真是这样的话，那你显然是有备而来，”Gerard说着，朝Andrew歪了歪脑袋。“我正好想找你这个口活大师学习学习。”  
Andrew脸立刻变黑了，“操你妈的!”  
Derek挥了一拳，差点打在Gerard脸上，Gerard立刻缩回来，靠在墙上捂着头。  
Andrew大声笑起来。“别打脸，会留下印子的，”他说。Derek点点头，抓住Gerard的肩膀把他推倒在地，毫不费力。粗糙的水泥地擦伤了Gerard的膝盖，他不禁嘶声叫起来。等他到回头的时候，那两个家伙正提着他的书包，把所有东西都倒在了地上。  
“再见,呆子。好好跪着吧，你跪起来挺熟练的。”Andrew说着带着一行人走了。他们拿走了Gerard的空包，留下满地狼籍。Gerard爬起来，跌跌撞撞地抓起散落的本子和纸，这些纸随时都可能被风吹走。  
他专心地收着东西，不去想他的膝盖有多疼，他的胃有多难受，或者他有多想烧死这些人，看着他们被烧成灰。  
他甚至没有注意到走近的脚步声。“嗯?”有人问。他抬头一看，是Frank，穿着整齐的制服，头发被风吹得翘起来，大太阳镜盖住半张脸，然而这学校几乎没有什么太阳地。  
“这他妈发生什么事了?”Frank边问边走过去帮他收拾书。Gerard浑身发热，他很生气，非常生气，尤其是对Frank蠢到爆的发型和好巧不巧的时间生气。  
他从Frank手里夺过几本书，但Frank却抓住不放。“我来，让我帮你——”  
“我他妈不需要你帮忙，”Gerard说着，又使劲拽书，直到Frank松手。他把书和纸按在胸前，低着头，疯狂地抓着其他文具，想堆成一堆  
Frank顿了一下，手僵在半空。“到底发生什么事了?”他问。Gerard没有抬头。  
“哦，没什么，就，你的几个朋友想——他们想把这个我怪胎欺负来欺负去找点乐子，就跟平常常一样，”他说着，最后两句几乎是吼出来的。他把两本皱巴巴的速写摞在生物和英语书上，“砰”的一声。“我得补充一句，你对朋友的鉴赏力很不错。”  
Frank看起来很吃惊。“谁干的?”  
“你朋友Andrew和他的跟班，”Gerard一边说，一边捡钢笔。“对不起，我记不全他们的名字。”他把所有的东西胡乱堆成一堆，摇摇晃晃站起来。“我得走了。”  
“等等，我以为——我以为我们——”Frank说着，和他一起站起来。Frank看起来脸色苍白又震惊，而Gerard内心的某个阴暗面却感到很爽。不错。这次可以轮到让别人难受。  
“我们什么都不是，”Gerard一边说，一边抱紧怀里的文具。“这不明显吗”  
“别这么说，”Frank说。  
Gerard停了下来。“我们有什么关系吗?”  
Frank张开嘴，什么也说不出，又合上了。  
“我就知道，”Gerard说着转身离开了。如果他现在走，也许还能赶上回家的公交车。他比以往任何时候都希望他能和Mikey一起吃午饭。Mikey会和他一起逃课。Mikey会帮他把东西搬回家。Mikey不会问他那又脏又沾血的裤子怎么了还有他书包去哪了之类的愚蠢问题。Mikey不会是个白痴。  
“你为什么冲我发火?”Frank问，听起来还是震惊。  
Gerard停下脚步转过身。“你是真傻还是装的?”  
Frank站在那里。他看起来很天真，就像大一上体育课的头几天一样，那时他和Gerard一样胖，一样笨拙，一样迷茫。“我是说，我知道那些人都是混蛋，但这次又不是我干的，我不会对你干这种事的，我只是想帮忙——”  
“你只会让事情变得更糟，”Gerard说，忍不住朝Frank走近几步。“你和你那傻逼朋友们。我一开始就该知道。我一开始就知道的，但我没在意，因为我以为你和他们不一样。”  
“我就是跟他们不一样。”Frank握紧拳头说。“你怎么能这样说?”你明明知道。还有谁会因为想学跳舞而来找你的?那些人不会那么做。”  
“如果你不一样，那你他妈为什么还跟他们混在一起，Frank?”Gerard说。“你最初来找我的唯一原因就是你太在意他们会嘲笑你不会跳舞。你在意这个干吗?”  
“你就不会在意这种事吗?”Frank也开始生气。“别——别装得好像你比我强多少！”  
Gerard忍不住了，他过去几个月一直在压抑的东西，现在都像喝醉后的胡言乱语一样从嘴里冒出来:“你不敢被人看到和我在一起。你对他们撒了谎！”  
“你在胡说什么!”Frank说着走近Gerard。他肩膀很紧张，拳头紧握在身体两侧。“是你不想被人看到和我在一起，你太担心他们多想，我也尽量低调一点。我以为这就是你想要的。”  
“我很清楚你想要什么，Frank Iero，”Gerard再次被激怒了。“我不能这么干，不能这么干。我受不了了。”  
“干什么?”Frank问。“我不明白你到底想让我怎么办。你想让我告诉Rhonda，几个月前就约好的舞伴，我不能和她一起去舞会了吗?因为你想和我一起去?就这个原因吗?”  
Gerard往后退了几步，“...不是。”  
是的，他想要的就是这个。Gerard此刻觉得自己又蠢又自私。

***

神父终于结束了赐福仪式，Frank全程忍住想跳起来大叫的冲动。他再也不用坐着听那天杀的弥撒了。当他看见Gerard从教堂后面偷偷溜出去时，心头又紧了一下。他重重地叹了口气，挠了挠后脑勺。自从那次争吵，他们已经两个星期没说过话了。Gerard甚至都不愿看他一眼。  
“一切都好,Frank?”Rhonda突然出现在他身边。Frank停下脚步，开始和Rhonda聊天。他也不想出门见到Gerard。  
Frank耸耸肩，平静地说:“我真的很高兴能离开这破高中。”  
“谁不是呢，”她说。“所以，今晚见吗?”  
Frank尽量挤出一个微笑，“当然。”  
他终于离开教堂，朝储物柜走去。这时，他听到Andrew的声音从左边过道传来。  
“哟!Iero !”Andrew看起来很高兴，一只胳膊搂住Frank的肩膀。“准备好今晚本垒打了吗？轿车大概八点会到我家。”  
Frank架开Andrew的胳膊，转身要走。“嗯，听我说，伙计——我和Rhonda打算开我的车去。”  
“那垃圾还能开?Frank，老兄，我知道你喜欢捣鼓它修理它，但你总不能带着它去舞会吧。跟我们一起吧！我以为我们已经约好了了。”Andrew皱着眉头说。  
“是的，但计划变了，”Frank没有回头。“晚上见。”

*

“你看起来真帅，”Frank妈妈一边说着，一边帮他梳理头发，整理肩角。语气中带着一丝哭腔。  
“你在哭吗?”Frank问道。  
“没有，”她带着哭腔说着，眼泪几乎掉出来。  
她又整了整Frank的领结，使劲眨了眨眼。“这个女孩叫什么来着?”  
“她叫Rhonda。但她不是…我们只是朋友，妈。她不是我女朋友，”Frank说。他想告诉她关于Gerard的事，关于他可能有男朋友的事。但他现在不知道Gerard到底什么情况，而且再过20分钟就要出发去接Rhonda了。  
“嗯，我很高兴你和朋友一起去舞会，”她拍了拍他的脸颊。“你把座套带上，这样就不会弄脏漂亮的礼服了，对吧?”  
“好的——妈。我得走了。”  
妈妈拉住Frank，紧紧地抱了抱。“祝你玩得愉快，宝贝，”接着把他送到门口。  
Rhonda住在城区。想到这Frank高兴起来，因为那是他第一天拿到车和爸爸一起兜风去的地方。  
他把车停在Rhonda家门前的路边，她没有让Frank下车，自己进车坐上副驾。“我想，如果我们都不见对方家长的话，大家可能会避免很多误会。”她说。  
Frank笑起来:“够聪明。”  
“是吧？咱们出发吧。”  
Frank把车开向学校。停在他常停的地方，然后穿着正装从车里出来，这感觉很不真实。他耸耸肩，从后座抓起玻璃纸包裹的花，转向Rhonda。  
“谢谢你,Frank。幸亏你没买胸花，我讨厌那些该死的东西。”她咧嘴一笑，从钱包里拿出个小盒子。  
Frank从她手里接过盒子，打开来。“哦,伙计，你太棒了。”接着把她送的Black Flag别针别在了衣领上。  
“去趟储物柜吧。”我想把花放在那。那里还有点我上周藏的特别的东西。”  
“真的吗?”Frank问。  
“哦，是的。”她说着，拉着他走进教学楼。晚上的学校空荡荡的，只能听到他们脚步在走廊里发出的回响，这有点不真实。舞会其实是在学校另一边的体育馆，但Rhonda把他们带到二楼美术室旁的储物柜里。她打开锁，把花插进了贴在门上的小铅笔盒里。  
她又在柜子里面翻了翻，拿出一个酒瓶。Frank笑起来。  
黑暗中，他们站在储物柜旁，喝着酒。Frank品了品，砸吧着嘴。“天啊，喝完就有精神了。”  
Rhonda笑起来。Frank把酒瓶递给她，环顾空荡荡的走廊。“我们毕业，你会想念这里吗?”  
Rhonda摇摇头，又喝了一口。“不会。高中太糟了。不过之后会好起来的。如果你觉得高中生活很棒，那可能是你有问题。这想法可不正常。”  
Frank微笑着，接过酒瓶又喝了一口。  
他们到了舞会，Frank觉得一切进展得都比预想的好。Rhonda是个很够意思的朋友，Frank的翻领上别着她送的Black Flag徽章，他真的很喜欢这乐队。也许今天晚上真的会很有趣。  
他殷勤地伸出胳膊，让Rhonda挽住，朝着豪华的入口走去。那里原先有几扇紧挨的门，现在都被拆掉放在了别的地方，入口完全畅通无阻，原来的门框周围布满了薄纱。Frank不得不承认，他挺喜欢这种装饰。他们在门口递出邀请函，修女过来检查了Rhonda的包和携带物品后，便让他们进了大厅。里面看起来还挺酷的，至少比学校健身房酷多了。  
而进来之后Frank注意到的第一件事就是，音乐太难听了。他看向Rhonda，她也撇了撇嘴。  
“这就是让Jessica Larson当学生会主席的后果，”她在他耳边喊道。  
Frank笑起来转向她，鞠了个躬，伸出手来:“您要跳舞吗，我的小姐？”  
“好的，先生”她笑着回答，他把她领到舞池。  
其实，舞会上的舞和Gerard教的的完全不一样。一点都不像。Frank试图临时模仿其他人的步伐，模仿其他人的姿势，但都没有用。确实，毕业舞会不是跳交际舞的地方。  
天啊，Gerard要是看到他现在一定会笑死的。接着会皱起眉头，纠正他错误的节拍。Frank有种感觉，他感觉Gerard早就预想到他会这样出丑。想到这，他笑突然了起来，但接着又心头一紧，觉得自己又蠢又可悲。  
“你没事吧?”Rhonda在他耳边问道。  
Frank朝她点头微笑，做了个他在电影里学到的绅士动作。看起来像个白痴，但Rhonda笑着，做了同样的动作。这时，Kevin和其他朋友从大厅另一头笑着朝他招手，Frank也笑着向他们招手。一转头，他发现了站在拍照队伍里的Andrew，为了不被他看见，Frank立刻转过身背对他。  
Frank甚至都不想看那个混蛋一眼。  
过了一会，吵闹的音乐终于停了下来，换成了优雅缓和的舞曲，让所有人都顿了一下，接着笨拙地配合舞曲继续跳。大多数人都跟不上节奏，乱跳一气，修女们在一旁看得发笑。不过，Frank知道怎么跳。他把一只手放在Rhonda腰上，把她另一只手搭在合适的位置上，Rhonda看了他一眼，好像看出Frank是专门学过的。  
跳着跳着，Frank开始无法控制自己的思绪。不，不可能。Gerard不会想来舞会的，但这并不意味着Frank不想让他来舞会。  
Gerard穿燕尾服一定很好看。  
“Frank?”Rhonda靠近了些，贴着他的耳朵问道。  
“嗯?”他问，轻轻地带着Rhonda转了个圈。  
“你现在在想着某个人吗?”她问。  
他握着Rhonda手。“是的，我很抱歉。”  
她往后退了一点，看着Frank的脸。“我很高兴你能陪我来舞会。你是个很酷的人，Iero。”  
他说:“哪有，我自愧不如，你比我酷多了，真的，没有人会想到送我Black Flag的徽章。”  
她咧嘴笑起来，任Frank又带她转了一圈。有一瞬间，Frank感觉隐隐约约看到了Mikey，他和一个戏剧俱乐部里的女孩一起站在墙旁边，看起来无所事事。但等Frank回头时，他们又不见了。  
“走吧，”舞曲结束后，Rhonda轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊，聒噪的音乐又开始响起。“我们去拍照吧。要是我今晚一张照片都没拍，我妈会杀了我的。”  
“我也，”Frank说着，跟她离开了舞池。  
幸亏，拍照的队伍很短，他们很快就到了土了吧唧的背景前。这时，Frank才意识到穿着高跟鞋的Rhonda比他高出很多，他妈的，这照片估计会看起来可笑。他挤出笑容，伸手搂住她的腰。摄影师拍完，他们就跑去拿酒和饮料，顺便见到了Kevin和他女朋友，还有其他朋友。  
Kevin把胳膊搭在Frank肩上。“Frank!”语气中溢出一股酒味。Frank好奇地闻了闻他的酒，但闻起来就像普通的，酒。  
“Kevin!”Frank也学着他喊道。  
“你还是来舞会了，对不对?兄弟，今晚肯定会是个传奇——他妈的——传奇。”  
“我也不知道，随便吧，我也可能今晚会睡到姑娘。”他说着，面露苦色。因为，wow，他并不是有意说出这句话的。只好带着歉意地看了Rhonda一眼，但她只是笑了笑，对着Kevin翻了个白眼。  
“老兄，我不是说过传奇吗，对吧Sarah?”Kevin转头问他的舞伴，她抬起头对Kevin傻笑，显然，她也喝醉了。  
“传奇,Frank。如果你错过了那个，我会很伤心的。”Kevin继续滔滔不绝。Frank也忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“那我们走着瞧吧，”Frank应付道。幸好，这时响起了一首Frank熟悉的歌，他急拉着Rhonda回到舞池。  
“抱歉。我不是有意说那句话……”  
“别担心，兄弟。我知道你不是那个意思，”她回道。  
他们继续跳了一会儿。看起来很蠢，也很有趣，但这确实是避开他不想见到的人的绝佳办法。他们又跳了几次慢舞，然后从大厅后门溜到吸烟巷里，在排队结束前抽了几根烟。  
“你礼服上会沾味的，”Rhonda一边说，一边借Frank的打火机点了烟。  
Frank耸耸肩。"我车上有清新剂"  
“准备还挺充分。”她说着，朝Frank笑了笑。  
Frank吸了一口烟“你想来舞会吗?”  
Rhonda看起来很认真。“当然，我觉得自己是想来的。我们已经在这儿了，不是吗?只是在我想象来里，舞会应该有个真正的DJ，而不是一群自带迷你播放器的小屁孩……”  
Frank点点头。他的朋友们都是混蛋，这是事实。但其中有些人是他真正的朋友，至少感觉上是。这是毕业舞会，对吧?毕业舞会的晚上就一定要找人上床。但看起来，Frank并没有这个机会。  
香烟烧到了滤嘴，Frank把它扔到地上，碾了碾。看到地上另外几根被丢弃的烟头，Frank忍不住想起上次来这里时和Gerard的事，想起了Gerard看他的眼神。  
“走吧，”Frank说着，摇了摇头。  
他们绕过拐角，朝停车场走去，一路上Frank和Rhonda有说有笑，直到他抬起头，才呆住了，整个身体都开始发麻：Andrew在停车场边上站着，Gerard也在那。操。Gerard靠在  
车旁，两手交叉抱着肩膀发抖，低着头，刘海盖住了脸，也没有看见Frank。  
Andrew站在他旁边，说着什么，在他脸前比划着，Derek，Steven，Josh和Nathan都站在旁边戏弄他。但Gerard就站在那，一动不动。  
他们离得太远了，Frank根本听不到他们在说什么，但是Andrew突然扭过身子，对他的朋友们说了些什么，Frank知道这次他在说什么，他能看到Andrew的嘴型，能看到Andrew在对Gerard说这个词。突然二话不说奔向前去。  
他从来没有下过这么大狠手，这和他看动作片里的感觉不一样，他感觉手快要断了，有种撕裂感，但同时也感到Andrew的脸差不多破相了，所以也没什么大不了。  
“Frank!”有人喊道，但Frank没有理他们，继续拽着Andrew打。Andrew捂着脸嚎啕大哭，Frank气的感觉自己全身都冒起火来。  
有人从后面勒住Frank脖子，把他摔到草地上，但他立马又爬了起来。Derek和Josh正把Andrew扶起来，他还在用手捂着流血的鼻子。  
“你他妈搞什么，”Andrew捂着鼻血说。  
“别碰他，”Frank说着，拿指头指着Andrew。Kevin和Rhonda在他身后，Rhonda轻轻把手搭在Frank肩上。  
Frank刚想看看Gerard怎么样，却发现他又不见了。  
“操，Iero。”Andrew把血吐在地上。“你他妈到底在干什么?”  
"三年半了，我就这么看着你变成混蛋。去你妈的。我他妈几年前就该这么揍你了，”Frank喊道。  
"我怎么变了，你的鸡巴被这家伙舔了还是怎么的"Andrew恶狠狠地问。Frank冲上前去想抓住Andrew，但腰却被Kevin的胳膊拦住，胳膊也被Rhonda拽住。  
Andrew笑了。“肯定是了。他给你口交，所以你才来背叛朋友。随便吧。我看透你了。我很高兴你等到现在才耍这种花招。等着生不如死吧，Frank。”Andrew又吐了口唾沫，走开了。Derek和Josh看了一会儿，转身跟着Andrew走开了。Frank注意到身边有群无关同学凑过来看热闹，但他没心思在意了。  
"如果我放手，你不会去追他吧"Kevin在他耳边低声问道。Frank摇了摇头。  
“保证,Frank?”Rhonda问。  
Frank点头同意了。Kevin这才放开手。  
“我要去…Rhonda，你看到Gerard去哪了吗?Frank不知道自己为什么这样喘不过气。  
她摇了摇头。  
“他和他弟弟开车回去了，”Kevin的舞伴Sarah轻声说道。  
“好...”Frank说，“我必须...Rhonda，我得走了。我…你可以一个人回家吗?如果你需要，我可以送你回家。”  
“我没事，Frank。我可以搭个便车，”她说。Frank点了点头。  
“我今晚真的玩得很开心。谢谢,”他说着,起身给了Rhonda一个拥抱,然后转身冲向停车场。手开始有了知觉，开始剧烈疼起来，痛觉伴随着肾上腺素极速上升，让他回想起来刚刚拿拳的重量,还有刚刚发生的一切。  
他刚刚当着全校一半人的面打了Andrew的脸。Andrew说他是同性恋，他也没有否认。他感觉自己喝醉了，但又非常清醒。他必须马上找到Gerard。  
他开到Gerard家门口，但Gerard的车并不在那。Frank停了一会儿，突然意识到，他只有一个地方可去。  
Frank把车停在舞蹈房门口，灯是关着的，但他能看到Gerard的车停在后面，半掩在垃圾箱旁边。Frank下车朝舞蹈房走去，小心翼翼避开脚下碎石发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。舞蹈房一盏灯都没开，但当他准备打开前门时，门却没锁。  
挂在前门的铃铛在舞蹈房里发出清脆的回声。Gerard在房间另一边，背对着Frank，手撑在舞杠上，盯着镜子里的Frank，但Frank看不懂他的表情。他侧身走进来，随手把门关上，铃铛又一次响了起来。  
“嗨,”他说。声音几乎小得听不见。  
Gerard什么也没说。  
Frank靠在门上，看着Gerard。他就站在那看着Gerard，比和Andrew打架还要紧张，紧张到忘了呼吸。几秒钟后，他撑不住了，朝Gerard走去。  
“Gee，”他这次声音大了一点。Gerard终于转过头来，直直地盯着Frank。Frank走近了，离Gerard更近了些。他伸出手，犹豫了一下，抓住Gerard胳膊。  
“Gerard?”他又说。Gerard挣了一下，把Frank的手挪下来，他心头一紧。但却发现Gerard正把他们十指交叉在一起。他直视着Frank的眼睛，看上去并不像平时那样带着担心、困惑或是恼怒的情绪。他看起来很平静，好像是发现了平时没有注意的宝贝，那就是Frank。  
Frank真不知道该怎么办，于是闭上眼睛，仰起身子把嘴贴在Gerard的唇上。Gerard毫不犹豫地转向Frank，用另一只手把Frank拉近。Frank松开Gerard的手，手指埋在对方头发里，继续加深了这个吻。Gerard双臂抱住他，把他拉得更近了些，Frank不得不让两腿叉开来紧贴他。他试图小心避开碰到发痛的手，但还是放弃了，忍着痛用拿手抓住Gerard的衣服，没让他远离自己一寸。  
手上的痛感不断传来，但他不在乎。Gerard臀部抵在舞蹈杆上，姿势有点别扭，等到Frank的唇第二次贴上来，他甚至有点喘不过气。Frank这才往后退了退，找到一个他们都觉得舒服的位置，接着又立马压住Gerard，手滑进他的腰后，带着他转过身。  
Frank拉着他走到没有舞蹈杆的墙边，然后跪了下来。Gerard深深地吸了一口气，但没有说什么，手不知道往哪放。然而，Gerard牛仔裤下的小帐篷却支起得很明显，Frank可以感受到，感受到在自己的抚摸过后，对方下身的坚挺。  
Frank的手指忍不住颤抖，疼痛还没有消散，废了半天的劲才把Gerard的裤子连同内裤扒到膝盖。除了自己的，Frank从来没有近距离看过谁的阴茎，一时间愣了神。Gerard呜咽起来，他已经硬得不行了，Frank这才回过神来，往前倾，把它含在嘴里。  
Gerard呻吟起来，Frank发誓这是他听过的最美妙的声音。他转着舌头，品尝了一会儿，然后用他没有受伤的那只手撸动起来，接着吮吸，就像他看过的色情片里演的一样。他学得很不错，因为Gerard又开始呻吟，双手摊开，紧紧抠着身后的墙。Frank甚至有点高兴自己的手还在疼，因为痛感可以抵消一点自己涌上脑袋的欲望。  
他抬头看着Gerard，想看他仰头享受的表情，但Gerard却在看墙上的镜子，看着Frank给他口交。一清二楚。Gerard一只手胡乱抓着Frank的头发，两人开始感到浑身发烫，Frank一边吞吐Gerard的阴茎一边呻吟着。Gerard也忍不住抽插起来，让Frank干呕了一阵，他往后退了一点，接着又开始认真吮吸，但没过多久，Gerard就把Frank的头拽了回来。湿漉漉的阴茎滑出Frank泛红的嘴，射了他一脸。  
“天啊，”Frank努力地睁开眼，抬头看向Gerard，手还停在他Gerard的屁股上。但他自己的老二却还困在礼服裤子里面，他开始急躁起来，好像大脑里的每一个神经末梢都要裂开。Gerard刚刚射在了他脸上，他大脑一片空白，脑子里唯一的想法就是再来一发，但Gerard却用力推了他的肩膀，让他失去平衡，向后倒去，头重重撞在木地板上。  
他抬头看了看Frank，Frank也盯着他，接着Gerard弯下腰，低头开始吮吸Frank坚硬的老二。  
“耶稣基督圣母玛利亚上帝操他妈的，”Frank脑子里形不成一句完整句子，任由Gerard撸动着自己的阴茎。他也学着Gerard刚刚一样一边抽插一边抓着对方的头发，除了用另一只手捂住了自己溢出呻吟的嘴。  
Frank尽力扭过头看向镜子,确实很清晰,他可以看到Gerard一只手放在自己阴茎上,抚摸着,撸动着,上面覆盖着厚厚的唾液，Gerard每吞下一次，都会用手撸动一次，接着下一口吞得更深。Frank脸上仍沾满他的精液，还有一些溅在颧骨上，发际线上。  
Frank捂着嘴小声呻吟着，Gerard抬起头看他,不,镜子里的他,他们的视线在镜中交汇在一起,Frank觉得自己快要到了,但Gerard却又开始顺着Frank坚挺的阴茎抚摸,接着揉搓他肿胀得不行的睾丸,然后再伸向更深的地方,Frank几乎要吞下自己的手来扼住想要尖叫的欲望。  
他又重新把老二塞回Gerard嘴里，而且这次更用力，Gerard把手缩回来，用嘴细细品尝着，但同时拽着Frank的胳膊肘，让他无法再捂住嘴。Frank用另一只手抓住Gerard的头发，一边呻吟，一边不时抽搐着。高潮席卷了整个脑袋，他这次射得很猛，感到自己浑身都在痉挛。Gerard也全都吞了下去，直到舔完最后一滴精液才缩回去喘气。  
“操，操，操，”Frank语无伦次，舞蹈房中充斥刚刚未完的余温。  
Gerard抬头看着他。  
“操，”Frank又喊了一次，含混不清的。他现在头昏脑胀，甚至想不起该怎么说话了。  
“你，”Frank又开始组织词语，抓住Gerard离他最近的部位，碰巧是他的手，便使劲拽过来。Gerard往他身旁的地板倒去。Frank赶忙搂住，把他拉得更近了。  
Frank语无伦次地感叹道:“操，你...太棒了。”Gerard在他怀里扭动着，估计是想先提上裤子。Frank也趁这个机会摆正了姿势。“哦，motherfucker，”他一边扣扣子一边抱怨道。现在肾上腺素和性欲的冲击已经过去了，他手上的伤真的很疼。  
Gerard靠在Frank的肩膀上，握住Frank受伤的手，吻了吻他的指关节。“你他妈真是个蠢货，”Gerard喃喃地说。这是自他们吵架后他对Frank说的第一句话。  
“我不能...他...Gee,”Frank喘着粗气。Gerard抬起头凝视着他，眼里闪烁着光。  
“不过，你错过了刚刚发生的事，”Frank说着，抬头看向天花板。“我不仅毁掉了座桥，我他妈还用汽油烧了它。你一定会很震惊的。”  
Gerard没有说话，仍然握着Frank受伤的手。过了一会儿，他说:“很抱歉我先跑掉了。”“我就是不能——”Frank摇摇头，打断了他的话。  
“对不起，我是个混蛋，”Frank说。“我撒了...一点谎。”  
Gerard翻了个身，把Frank压在身下，但依然握着他的手。“你是个混蛋。操他妈的大混蛋。”  
Frank歪了歪头：“Gee，你刚刚射了我一脸，我现在能休息一下吗?”  
Gerard笑了。这一切都美妙得不真实。他故意做出奇怪的表情看着Frank。"很抱歉，我也是个混蛋"  
Frank也只是笑了笑，Gerard和他一起躺在地板上，他们双手交缠在一起，盯着凹凸不平的天花板。  
Gerard抱怨起来"天，我不敢相信我真的在舞会晚上破处了。这也太老套太丢人了，我还不如去自杀。”  
Frank因为这句话笑得浑身疼起来，但接着，Gerard又转身吻了他，直到他都不记得自己身上的伤痛。

***

Frank把Gerard的车停在了他家后(“我不想让爸妈抓狂，”他说，然后给Mikey发了条短信)，接着Frank便载着Gerard一起回了他家。这一次，他的车几乎没有发出一丝声响。Frank知道他妈妈还在睡觉，因为下午和她说过不用等他回家了。  
他们悄悄地爬上楼梯，Frank一直拉着Gerard的手。进了房间后，Gerard甚至没等到门关上就亲了上去，慢慢地从Frank身上扒下那皱巴巴的，残破的西服。  
“你应该包扎下手，”Gerard小心翼翼地把衬衫脱下来，盖在他手上。  
Frank耸耸肩，弯了一下手指，看到自己所有手指都能活动，“应该没事。一点点小痛而已。”  
Gerard怀疑地看着他。Frank只是朝他笑着，吻了吻他的嘴角，然后拉着他一起坐到床上。  
“可能现在说这个有点怪，但我真的，很想让你见见我妈，”Frank说。  
Gerard咬了咬嘴唇，咧开嘴笑起来:“我很乐意。”  
Frank也对他傻笑着，接着往前倾，又贴上了Gerard的唇。最后，他们都躺在床上，过了很久才入睡，Frank并不介意。舞会真的太棒了。

***  
[一个月后]

今天又是真是美好的一天，天气很是晴朗。Frank戴着墨镜，把方向盘敲出节奏，在一两户人家附近的后院停下，奶奶打开门坐了进来。  
“你准备好摇滚了吗，奶奶?”他高兴地问。  
“当然。我们走吧，”她回答道。Frank开车沿着熟悉的道路去了舞蹈房。他把车开进停车场，看见Gerard靠在墙上抽烟。他觉得自己现在笑得像个白痴。但他根本不在乎。  
“嘿!”他下车后喊道。Gerard朝他咧嘴一笑。  
“嘿，你准备好了吗?”  
Frank重复着他的话"奶奶，他想知道我准备好了吗"  
奶奶砰的一声把车门关上。“生来就准备好了，"她说，Frank向她做了个手势，毕竟，你怎么能跟奶奶争辩呢。  
Gerard对他们俩翻了个白眼：“你们真的很自信啊，”  
“那可是，”奶奶说着，从他们身边走过，进了舞蹈房。Frank在外面待了一会儿，向Gerard偷了根烟和一个吻。  
“Mikey跟你说了今晚的午夜场电影吧?”他问。"Rhonda，Kevin和Ray会在那和我们会合，我们可以在路上给大家买点吃的"  
Gerard点点头：“我等不及想看了！这个改编要是毁了原著，我他妈会当场哭出来的。”  
舞蹈房的音乐声大了起来。Frank歪着头，试着听清曲子的节拍。他们能听到屋里的欢声笑语，还有Elena在指示大家就位的声音。  
“这周我们跳什么?”Frank问，又吸了一口Gerard的烟。Frank喜欢偷Gerard的烟，因为尝起来有他的味道。Gerard吸了最后一口，把烟头扔在水泥地上碾了碾，歪着嘴笑起来。  
“斗牛舞。”  
Frank瞪大了眼。“斗牛舞?斗牛士那种吗?《Strictly Ballroom》里男主跳的斗牛舞?”  
Gerard挤到Frank身后，让他进了门。"你知道吗，我真的因为你对这虚拟角色的感情很吃醋"  
“但他的发型真的很好看。而且你不是也很喜欢我那件他的同款内裤吗。”Frank叹了口气。  
“那是因为穿的人是你，”Gerard说。  
“那是因为我知道你喜欢才穿给你看的，”Frank说，“别装得好像你——”  
“孩子们，”Elena站在舞蹈房中央说。“先跳舞，后约会。”  
“抱歉，奶奶，”Gerard脸红起来，Frank哈哈大笑。他们走到舞蹈房另一边，向每个人都打了招呼。Wembley太太在他们旁边坐下来，扫视着Frank。她很喜欢干这种事。  
“Gerard，这节课又要独占你男朋友?太自私了吧。”她开玩笑道。  
“就这一次，”Gerard说。“之后他就归你了。”  
“我恨你，”Frank抬手搂住他的腰，调了调姿势。  
Gerard会心一笑：“我知道。”  
Elena开始喊节拍，打断了两人的对话。Gerard紧紧握着Frank的手，他们等着曲子开始，迈出了第一个舞步。

[END]


End file.
